<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower in a Box by LateToThePartie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975632">Flower in a Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie'>LateToThePartie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whispering in the Dark [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Espionage, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne, trapped in a relationship with Apollo, suspects his involvement with Persephone is not quite what he portrayed.</p>
<p>Post-rescue of Persephone, Hecate has assumed temporary leadership of the Underworld and has capitalized on its technological infrastructure to collect evidence against the Olympians.</p>
<p>Persephone's rape will be discussed in this work, but I don't plan on going into much detail.</p>
<p>Non-canon, no FP spoilers to worry about.  :-)</p>
<p>There will be multiple chapters, including a romantic interlude (eventually).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whispering in the Dark [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Have You Done?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was plastered into the corner of the loveseat, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, the perfect image of cozy comfort – except she wasn’t comfortable and hadn’t been since she’d ran into Persephone several days ago.  Daphne stared off into nothing as she brought a perfectly manicured nail up to her lips absentmindedly wondering what happened that led to her friend’s arrest warrant.  The nymph had left the mortal realm before the supposed act of wrath and none of the other nymphs there had ever mentioned it when she’d returned a few times to visit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was she crazy to think that Apollo was involved?  The strangest look had crossed Persephone’s face at the shop when he’d shown up.  Daphne had just chalked it up to post-breakup animosity, but something just felt…off.  Apollo had been distant at lunch afterwards, but had insisted she come home with him for the rest of the day.  Since then, he’d been…zealous in his affections for her, perhaps more than Daphne would’ve liked.  It seemed to her as if he were acting and the thought gnawed at her because what if he was just pretending?  What if he didn’t care about her and he was just using her because she was friends with Persephone?  It made her angry, sad, and, most of all, scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne wondered where she was going with this relationship anyhow.  At first it had been just a bit of harmless flirtation, but then he’d seemed so sad about his breakup that she’d emotionally invested herself more quickly than she’d expected.  She’d noticed, though, how he looked at and treated other men who were kind to her, starting with Thanatos on their first date.  Even if she didn’t seem particularly observant, the nymph paid attention to all of those little details; she had to if she were going to survive in a world ruled by gods.  Now, it seemed like the walls of her world were getting smaller and she was stuck in a box that Apollo held in his greedy little hands.  She guessed that she was pretending in this relationship now, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He popped his head out of the bathroom and called down the hall, “Sure you don’t want to join me for a shower?”  The sound of his too-suave voice made her cringe inside.  How had she tolerated this only a week ago?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Affecting a cheerful tone, she said, “Sorry, no, I’m so comfortable here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo closed the bathroom door firmly in response which Daphne took as her cue.  She was going to find out <em>what</em> was going on between Apollo and Persephone.  Quietly she creeped down the hallway and into his bedroom, where he’d left his phone on the bed.  It was locked, but she had seen him tap out the pin when he thought she was asleep in bed next to him.  Exhaling, she looked over her shoulder and then back at the shiny little black phone in her hand and replicated the password, but she fudged it the first time and had to do it again.  As the screen unlocked, she felt her hands trembling as she navigated to the text app.  Buried a little was his conversation with Persephone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She almost dropped the phone when she saw the pictures.  Tears immediately welled in her eyes, her top lip trembled, and she had to look away for a minute.  The sudden sound of his singing emanating from the bathroom across the hall made her skin prickle and stomach churn.  Wasting no more time, she forwarded the pictures to herself and then navigated to her text conversation with Apollo and deleted the evidence of her snooping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne was back on the couch, wrapped in the blanket, pretending to watch TV when he came out, a towel wrapped low around his waist.  She’d pushed her emotions down and was even able to feign a smile at him, she just hoped it didn’t look like she was terrified because she was.  Daphne was so, so scared at this moment.  She didn’t know who she could go to, who she could trust.  Her nymph friends nor any of the daemons or satyrs she worked with would be able to help her take on an Olympian.  She didn’t really know many goddesses, though she wondered if Persephone’s maiden group could help; certainly not Artemis, but maybe Athena or Hestia?  How would she even reach them?  The only other gods she knew were Hermes and Thanatos, but she didn’t really know Thanatos that well and while Hermes was friends with Persephone, he lived with Apollo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was broken from her thoughts as a shadow crossed over her lap and she snapped her head up.  Apollo loomed over Daphne and then leaned down to give her a kiss, which she reciprocated.  When he tried to deepen it, she broke away and asked, “Are we going to be late for dinner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo gave her a strange look and then said, “No, it’s not for hours, Daphne.”  He retreated to his bedroom to get dressed.  She flip-flopped between dire worry that he would discover her snooping and calm logic that told her she took care of all of the loose ends.  The calm quiet was unnerving.  Something in her was telling her to leave now.  <em>Just grab your shoes and slip out the front door, then run.  </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It was too late.  Apollo was dressed and standing in front of her, his face unreadable.  Had he discovered her snooping?  Was she giving herself away now?  Clearing her throat, she feigned a smile and asked somewhat casually, “Hey, where’s your roommate?  Won’t he be back soon?”  Inwardly she cursed herself when her voice cracked at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo stared at her for a heartbeat too long before smiling back at her and saying with a little smile, “Yeah, he was due back already, actually.  Guess the Underworld is running him ragged.”  Shrugging, he walked behind her on his way to the kitchen and placed a hand on each of her shoulders, whispering into her ear, “I can’t wait for dinner later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were certain advantages to being highly organized and motivated.  Time efficiencies and synergies – and a well of endless labor – allowed the Underworld to become the highly successful business empire it was today, mostly due to the tireless energy of Hades.  She looked out of her office window admiring the bustle of the Underworld cityscape, admitting to herself that the chaos she loved so much would never allow for such magnificence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate had been in charge since Hades found Persephone and brought her to his home.  She found the machine was so well oiled nowadays that it practically ran itself which begged the question <em>what</em> exactly was Hades doing at the office for all of those hours before he’d met the lovely spring goddess?  A question for another day.  She was just glad that the administrative work could wait whilst she focused on her plan to undercut Zeus; it wasn’t just for the benefit of Hades and Persephone.  No, that kernel of chaos in her heart craved to see anarchy take over Olympus.  That was unrealistic, she’d quickly realized, and the best she could hope for was to skewer the lightning god like an eel on a spear and watch him squirm for a bit until he called off all of this nonsense about punishing the disrespectful.  If only he knew <em>no one </em>respected him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking advantage of the Underworld’s superior technological infrastructure, Hecate quickly had the Olympians’ mobile traffic routed to a secured server only she and one engineer could access.  It wasn’t breaking any rules, per se, because Zeus and the rest of the Olympians weren’t well versed enough on the technology to set any laws governing it.  Normally, for practical reasons, text messages, including MMS, were retained only for 24 hours as the volume was too great to reasonably store for longer.  If they used their free Pomegranet email address, those messages were saved as well.  So far, Hecate had learned that Athena likes to weave to release stress; Hestia had purchased a leather dress using funds from TGOEM; Poseidon and Amphitrite had been trying to lure Aphrodite for “another” bit of fun; Zeus had an active Tinder account and a defunct Ashley Madison one; Hera had been spending a greater amount of time on r/relationships; Ares and Artemis were bidding against each other on eBay for a custom knife set Hephaestus had made; Eros spent a lot of time shopping high-end fashion online and had even been able to get that jacket she wanted a few weeks ago (the bastard!).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the one she cared about the most, the one nut she really wanted to crack, wasn’t doing anything remotely interesting.  All he really seemed to do was send a significant amount of texts to multiple women, but nothing overtly lewd even if they did come across as pushy at times.  Had he texted Persephone in much the same manner?  Never had the 24-hour rule bit harder than now.  Hecate just knew there was something there, especially after the pawn shop owner had dropped the little bomb about no sun in the Underworld.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then her phone rang, the familiar “plink-plink” of water dripping she associated with only one person, the engineer she had managing her server.  “Daeira?” Hecate whispered into the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah boss, something interesting just came through.  Can I send it to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate smiled gleefully and said, “No, I’ll be right down!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sorry, Wrong Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanatos trudges home and thinks about the previous day before falling asleep.</p>
<p>Hecate meets with her engineer, Daeira, to review the info the latter discovered, only to be alarmed by the implications.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Earlier in the Day…</em>
</p>
<p>He had wanted to take a nice long, hot shower when he got home, but he was simply too tired to think of anything other than sleep as he slammed his apartment door behind him and collapsed on the couch.  Demeter had been a chore, remaining calm long enough for him to bring her to Hecate before the terrible screaming had begun.  He began to understand the root of Persephone’s act of wrath, even if he couldn’t completely empathize with killing so many people.  His own mother’s overbearing ways had driven him away, surely, but he’d never contemplated taking that out on others.  Perhaps because it was his job, but he derived no joy in ending mortals’ lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate had, blissfully, taken the helm of invisibility off of him, but had warned him that he was still on her leash and that she might call upon him for assistance “whenever, sometime.”  Hades had Cerberus and, apparently, Hecate had Thanatos as her dog.  The unknown of what Hecate might ask weighed on him almost as heavily as his guilt at betraying another immortal to Zeus – of all people!  What had he been thinking?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone vibrated in his pocket and he scowled as he regretfully opened his heavy eyes and pulled out his phone.  Two texts in Snarky Chat, one directly from Thetis, and two missed calls, both from Thetis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thetis (Snarky Chat):  “Did Hades ever make it into the office, Minthe?”</p>
<p>Thetis (Snarky Chat):  “Helllooo?  Where’s everyone?”</p>
<p>Thetis (to Thanatos):  “Are you around?  I haven’t heard from Minthe all day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos sighed and dropped the phone to his side.  He simply didn’t have the energy to think about responding and part of him realized that he’d probably have to distance himself from Minthe and Thetis going forward, a prospect about which he had mixed feelings.  After all, Minthe was the only other entity that had ever shown any kind of interest in him, even if they hadn’t been <em>completely</em> romantic together.  Something was better than nothing, he had reasoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at his phone again.  It had just gone past 7 AM, but there was no way he was going on shift this morning.  Who was even collecting souls anymore?  Hermes?  The job seemed like a lifetime ago, but it had only been a day.  What would the job be like when Hades came back?  Realistically he knew there was no way Hades wasn’t going to find out about his involvement in Persephone’s arrest warrant.  If Zeus didn’t tell him, Thetis or Minthe would for sure.  The prospect of coming clean to Hades both terrified and irritated him.  The god of the dead was intimidating, but he was also kind of an asshole; he’d probably try to punish Thanatos, but wouldn’t be able to do too much to him since his mother was Nyx.  Sighing bitterly to himself he hated that nepotism was the only way he could escape indefinite imprisonment in Tartarus.  Hadn’t he just criticized Persephone for using her Olympian connections to snag a sweet Underworld gig?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With such thoughts swirling in his head, Thanatos let his eyes drift close and sleep carry him to his brother’s land hoping that he could drift into a blissful emptiness devoid of any memories, hopes, or fears.  He didn’t want to dream for he didn’t have anything worth dreaming about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********************</p>
<p><em>Present…</em>                                              </p>
<p>Before she’d even exited the elevator, Hecate called out, “Talk to me!  What’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Squinting into the monitor in front of her, Daeira adjusted her glasses and frowned at the data popping up.  An Oceanid, her body preferred damp spaces, but her mind was far too busy to enjoy life in the ocean.  The distinctive hum of server fans running created a chronic low-hum in the room, despite its relatively large size, but if the nymph hadn’t heard her boss calling out, she surely heard the hollow tink-tink as Hecate’s stilettos carried her over the raised floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the bowels of Tower 1, the lowest basement level which was created as part of the R&amp;D department of the Underworld Corp years ago, much to the delight of Daeira, who referred to it as the Well of Knowledge.  The nymph had spent a good part of her time in recent history mapping out the network infrastructure and was crucial in helping connect the Underworld with Olympus.  She’d had to sell the idea to Hades and Hecate originally, pointing out that while it was easy for gods to transport between realms, it was far harder for less-powerful beings to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With said infrastructure built, she had turned her attention to synthesizing the large amounts of data processed every day.  With storage an issue, she’d worked with the larger R&amp;D teams to build out vast data management systems which were capable of compressing large amounts of data into easy-to-access aggregates.  When Hecate had come to her with a special request to leverage specific individual data points, Daeira saw an opportunity to develop propensity models that would help the Underworld Corp better market to its richest clients – the Olympians.  She suspected Hecate had other, more serious reasons for the request, but isolated in her Well of Knowledge, the nymph only cared about the data in front of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is why she was so particularly disturbed by a set of pictures that had come through the text messaging system earlier and why she did not hesitate to call Hecate.  Looking up, Daeira gave Hecate a grim look and motioned to the monitor.  “Take a look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate hovered over her shoulder and outside of a quick inhale, betrayed nothing to her employee.  “How did you get these?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Around 4 PM today, POM_ID_3839818671 sent those photos to POM_ID_9495407099.  The first device id is associated with Apollo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate sucked in a breath and then paused, “I wonder why he’d send such pictures to someone else.  By the way, who was the recipient?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone named Daphne?  A nymph I guess?”  Daeira took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Daphne?  As in the model the Underworld Corp has employed to sell our soft drinks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nymph shrugged and said, “I guess.  She leaves her Instagram logged in all the time, so I know it’s her.  By the way, only one cell tower in Oympus was hit, so they were in close proximity.  Maybe in the same house.  They’ve been stationary for the last hour or so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate looked at her and said, very seriously, “Which means if Apollo is threatening her, Daphne’s in grave danger.”  Hecate started to walk back to the elevator, “Encrypt those photos and send them to me along with Daphne’s mobile number.  Make sure you save them and double secure them so no one else gets them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boss, wait, there’s just one more thing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate stopped, a hand holding the elevator door open, her mouth set in a grim line as she waited expectantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daeira stood up and said, “Something was fired off via a secure VPN just before the message was sent.  I’m not sure what it was, but it could be a few things.  Apollo may have sent a back up of these photos to some encrypted server, or he may have been messaging someone else using the internet instead of the cell network, or it could be one of those security apps that lock down the phone, like Cyclopix, when there’s unauthorized access to the device.  I’d have to do more digging to see if I could trace it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do it and let me know as soon as you find out anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the elevator doors closed, Daeira clasped her hands together and smiled to herself.  It’d been so long since she’d been allowed to hack into anything.  This was going to be so much fun!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate sighed on the elevator and leaned back until her head rested against the cool steel wall.  What had Apollo done to Persephone?  More than undermining Zeus, she now needed to trap Apollo and see that he paid for his crimes.  Of course, Hecate wasn’t going to mete out justice, but if she could help it along, she would. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out – one message via encrypted mail.  She had two phone calls to make now: one to Daphne to get her away from her current situation and one to Hades to see if Persephone was well enough to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The goddess of witchcraft waited until she was in her office, the door firmly locked behind her, before calling Daphne.  It rang five times and then went to voicemail.  She tried again a minute later and it went straight to voicemail.  Tapping her fingers on her desk she considered her options.  Hermes lived with Apollo – she could make sure he left early, but that might be suspicious since she’d already told him he needed to pull double duty until Thanatos was back from “sick leave.”  She could call Thanatos and have him check in, but he didn’t really know Apollo or Daphne, plus he’d tossed her Hades’s helm of invisibility when he’d delivered Demeter to her.  Ugh, Demeter.  That was another nightmare she’d have to get back to soon.  “Fuck!” she said out loud and rested her forehead in her hands.  She couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was brewing.  She cursed the limitation of magic.  There wasn’t a spell she could cook up quickly enough that would serve this need as magic was best employed strategically, when there was ample time to work out a plan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly her phone rang, the happy bubbles sound she associated with unknown contacts.  “Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft feminine voice whispered on the other end, “Hello, you called?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daphne?” Hecate asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” she whispered back, “who is this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate was on edge.  Why was the nymph whispering, unless she didn’t want to get caught?  “Hecate, from the Underworld Corp.  I was hoping you could pop by the office tonight to go over your contract.  We found some issues.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.  Oh?”  Daphne paused to collect her thoughts and Hecate was about to ask her if she was okay, when she responded, “Sorry, I can’t.  I have to go soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!” Hecate exclaimed, but it was too late.  She ran her hand across her jaw as she thought about her next action.  She’d have to be careful here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flipping through her contacts, she settled on one and pressed call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used a random number generator to create those Underworld-versions of IMEI.  I geeked out a bit in this chapter, so I hope it wasn't boring!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Photography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hecate gives Thanatos his next orders.  He's still an emotional mess.</p>
<p>Apollo takes Daphne to the best restaurant in Olympus.</p>
<p>Daeira's hacking confirms her suspicions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime in the afternoon Thanatos pulled himself up from the couch, feeling like he’d slept 9 minutes instead of 9 hours.  He’d shuffled to his kitchen to brew a double espresso and then trudged to the shower to wash away whatever worries he could but certain things he couldn’t get out of his head, like Apollo knocking on Persephone’s door for a date and Demeter accusing Zeus of burning her fields down.  He was due back in the office tomorrow morning, but maybe he could sneak in a little early to check out the archives.  Maybe if he was able to dig up a little dirt on Zeus, it could be used to help get the case against Persephone dismissed, which would have the desired effect of saving himself from Hades’s wrath.  He just needed to make sure Minthe didn’t catch on to his plans, or she’d sell him out in a heartbeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d also decided that while he felt guilty for selling out Persephone, he still didn’t really like her.  He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to continue working in this capacity were she to become a permanent fixture in the Underworld.  Could he just leave?  Hang up his wings, so to speak, and dart off to some other place where he didn’t have to be the god of death, or even the god of <em>anything</em>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then, as he was finishing up his lather, the phone buzzed.  “Fuck!  Of course!” he muttered as he popped his head out and grabbed the device sitting on his vanity.  “Yeah?” he said curtly into the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, now, is that any way to speak to me?” Hecate asked, and while her tone was playful, Thanatos knew he was on a knife-edge with her.  She expected him to jump when she said so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sorry,” was all he muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyhow, I’m going to send some coordinates in Olympus to you.  I need you to go there as fast as you can, but be careful – I can’t have you seen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos smiled wryly and said, “That’s going to be hard considering it’s still day light there and I don’t have Hades’s helm anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care, figure it out.  But I need you to keep an eye on Apollo and Daphne.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The name shot through him like one of Zeus’s lightning bolts.  “D-Daphne?  Is she OK?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate said, “Oh, you know of her, huh?  She’s one of Persephone’s friends, you know.”  Thanatos cursed the smirk he heard in her voice.  “I need you to make sure she stays OK.  Just observe from a distance for now, but let me know if anything comes up.  And if she’s in immediate danger, intervene.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Intervene?  With Apollo?</em>  Thanatos wondered how that would play out, but surprised himself when he said, “Understood, I’ll keep an eye on Daphne.”  Where had that courage come from?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos couldn’t say he was pleased with the situation by any stretch of the imagination, but the prospect of seeing Daphne again gave him a little thrill and the thought she might be in danger upset him more than he would’ve thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne toyed nervously with the simple rose gold herringbone necklace she wore as she sat in front of Apollo.  In front of them were the appetizers he had ordered for them – tirokafteri and tzatziki with warm pita – but she had long ago lost her appetite.  Eyeing the glass of ouzo in front of her, Daphne picked it up and took more than a polite sip.  She’d do anything to calm her nerves at this point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo had been acting weird all evening and as the hours ticked by, the air between them seemed to hang heavier with tension.  She debated feigning illness and going home, but that might make him suspicious.  He’d offer to drive her home and then what?  Ask to come in?  Having recycled all of her options, she just couldn’t think of a plan to escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Hecate had called about her contract.  She’d ducked into the bathroom at Apollo’s place to call her back after ignoring the first two calls.  It was a reasonable excuse to put distance between she and Apollo, especially since he couldn’t go into the Underworld.  But was it really a good escape plan?  Instead, based on his strange behavior, it was more likely to backfire in her face, since he probably wouldn’t believe her.  Would he take her phone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyhow if she went into the Underworld and ditched Apollo permanently, how would she ever live in Olympus or even the mortal realm again?  No one would care about her well-being on Olympus.  Were Demeter not in hiding, Daphne could go back under the protection of her creator.  But that would be the end of her modeling career.  All the time and effort she put into building a personal brand would end when her contract with the Underworld expired.  Then what?  Beg for a 9-5 job fetching coffee?  She wasn’t a snob, but she’d worked too hard to live such a mundane life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts were interrupted by Apollo asking, “Not hungry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne shook her head as if she’d just been woken up and said, a little too cheerfully, “Uh, I’m saving room for the main course!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo nodded and said, “A shame, it’s all very good.  Don’t not eat on my account.”  He swirled the ouzo in his glass before taking a sip and exhaling a breath with a little laugh.  “Sure you don’t want to take a photo to share on your Instagram?  This restaurant <em>is</em> the most expensive on Olympus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Daphne could respond, Apollo continued, “I love photography.  It’s not really my hobby, but I could see myself going there one day.”  He fished his phone out of his suit jacket and navigated to the gallery.  “Take, for instance, this photo.”  Smiling brightly, he handed her the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With cold and numb fingers, Daphne grasped the phone and turned it in her direction, stifling her gasp as best she could.  It was a picture of her from earlier when she was trying to get into Apollo’s phone.  She looked up at him and took in his smug smile and cold, dead stare.  Quickly trying to recover, Daphne quirked an eyebrow and asked, “When did you take this picture?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm,” was all he said as he sat back in his chair.  Suddenly the low chatter of the couples around them faded as a dull roar rose in her ears.  He looked up and away, as if considering his next words, though she suspected he already had this planned out.  Leaning forward again and smirking, he said, “I expected a better lie from you.”  He popped a piece of pita in his mouth and then said, almost casually, “Trust is very important to me.  I think the time has come for us to have a little chat about our relationship, Daphne.”  Apollo snapped for their server.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anyone around them registered the fear on her face, they ignored it.  No one was going to intervene on her behalf, especially when an Olympian was involved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing up, Apollo extended a hand for Daphne, who dutifully took it and stood without looking up.  He threw down some money and said to the server, “Unfortunately we have to leave early as my date is unwell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then she was being whisked out of the door and into Apollo’s waiting car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>High above them, on the roof of the building across the restaurant, Thanatos kept watch.  Now that Helios was done for the day, it was easier for him to move about undetected, though his big white wings did stick out still.  He tugged down on his black cap and perched on the side of the building, preparing to follow Apollo wherever he was taking Daphne.  He just hoped they didn’t get to an open highway – it would be tough to keep up at high speeds.  At that moment he would’ve given anything to have Hermes’s winged sandals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate had just collapsed back in her desk chair after having a very long conversation with Demeter, who was currently locked away in Elysium until she could calm down.  She’d apprised Hades of the developments and had even spoken with Persephone earlier.  She’d been surprised at how blasé Persephone had been about hearing that her mother was in the Underworld, but when Hecate mentioned Apollo, the young goddess immediately became a nervous wreck and the elder goddess had decided to drop it – for the day.  She suspected that Persephone was still overwhelmed by her near-hibernation episode and just needed a little more time to gain her strength.  It was fine for now as no one on Olympus knew where Persephone was, but time was most definitely not their friend.  She’d have to stop by Hades’s place tomorrow to see if a little face-to-face didn’t help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The distinctive sound of water dripping elicited a Pavlovian response and Hecate grabbed her phone immediately.  “Daeira, tell me something good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it might not be good, boss, which is why I’m calling you.  I’ve been tracking Apollo and Daphne’s phones.  They left a little less than an hour ago and headed straight into the heart of downtown Olympus.  They’re pinging off the same tower, so they’re definitely together.  Then about two minutes before I just called you, they took off again, but they’re heading away from downtown Olympus and their previous location.  If they continue on their current trajectory, they’ll be out of network range in 20-30 minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate hoped that Thanatos was keeping a watch out for them.  “Thanks for the update, Daeira, I have someone on it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s one more thing.  I was able to trace the VPN back to a server on Olympus.  As I suspected, it’s part of Cyclopix, the security company started by a disgruntled and paranoid former Underworld employee some years back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate sighed, “Polyphemus, gods he’s so annoying.  Which means we have no legal recourse and with tensions high between Zeus and Hades, I doubt we’ll be granted a royal order to access the server.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t think we need to do all that anyhow.  See Cyclopix’s main offering is phone security, so what they do is take a picture when someone tries to access a device with the wrong password.  The picture is then stored on a secured server and the device owner is notified via secure mail.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate’s eyes widened.  The implications of that were terrible.  “I gotta go, Daeira!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Critical Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daphne is trapped on a dangerous drive with Apollo.  Unknown to them, Thanatos is tracking them, desperate to keep up.</p><p>Hecate wonders if she could get additional evidence on Apollo...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You missed the turn off,” Daphne quietly pointed out as she watched the back of the exit sign retreat in the passenger side mirror, feeling as if she were being carried away from civilization for the last time.  Her phone was in her purse and she thought to pull it out, but who was she going to text?  She depressingly thought she should at least let someone know what was happening so they knew where to look for her…or her body.  Cursing herself for not taking Hecate up on the opportunity to escape, she side-eyed Apollo before surreptitiously taking out her phone.  His hands gripped the steering wheel and his jaw was set as he rigidly faced forward, every ounce of him working to keep his rage in check. </p><p> </p><p>When she pulled out her phone, before she even had a chance to unlock it, Apollo reached over without taking his eyes off of the road and grabbed it.  Her fingers desperately clutched at it, but he wrenched it from her, turned it off, and tucked it in his left jacket pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Devastated, Daphne asked heatedly, “Why did you do that?  I need that phone for business.”</p><p> </p><p>Apollo snorted derisively and pressed the gas harder on his car as they began to clear traffic.  “Work, eh?  Is that what they call it these days?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked at him, but he didn’t take his eyes off of the road in front of him.  “Yeah.  Work.  I need it for my modeling gigs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” he said casually, “I don’t think you’ll need it for that anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Internally Daphne recoiled, horrified at what he was implying.  “Turn around, I want to go home,” she said, hating herself for how much it sounded like a beggar’s whine rather than a forceful command.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, Daphne, it’s not that easy,” Apollo said casually, raising a hand up from the steering wheel in a half-shrug.  “You see, I know you went digging around in my phone today.”  That’s when he turned to face her briefly, thinly veiling his anger when he asked, “Tell me, did you find anything good?”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart sank.  It was all over.  He’d known since before dinner – he was just waiting for the opportunity to take her out.  It was a strange and surreal feeling, like she was sitting just outside of her body observing the entire event.  Everything began to feel far away, like a shell of a distant memory hovering just out of reach.  Daphne couldn’t hear or feel anything, just stare into the endless inky night which seemed to ripple like black fabric.  Were she a goddess, she could fly away or transport herself out, but here she was no more powerful than a mortal woman. </p><p> </p><p>“Well?” he asked.  Apparently, he was expecting an answer, expecting her to go along with his little game.</p><p> </p><p>Tears started pouring down her face, hot, fast, and angry.  “What did you do to Persephone?  Why do you have pictures of her like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, we were together and we broke up,” he said, trying to convince himself as much as he was the nymph next to him.  “And I kept them as a memento of our time together.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne was horrified, clasping her hands over her mouth to stifle a sob.  How did she not see this sooner?  Lowering her trembling hands, she said, “You really expect me to believe that?  She was terrified in those pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that.  Stop crying, will you?” he asked, his voice wavering, angry one moment, gentle the next.</p><p> </p><p>The road was rolling past them faster now, but she wondered if she could leap out of the moving car and survive.  Where would she go afterwards?  She’d be severely injured and an easy target.  Maybe she could appeal to his better nature, convince him that everything would be okay if they’d just turn around.  “Apollo,” Daphne said meekly, “it-it’s okay, I know you went through a bad time with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” he asked, incredulous, balancing between protecting his reputation by eliminating all threats and wanting those around him to believe him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Daphne said, doing her best to affect a sad smile, “I know it didn’t work out between you two.  Did you want to go back to my place and talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Apollo looked at her for a long moment and then, as if something clicked in his head, his face went stone-cold and he snapped his eyes back to the dark road in front of them, barely uttering ‘no.’</p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p>He was flying so fast, concentrating on keeping close enough but not too close to be detected that he nearly didn’t hear his cell ringing.  Cursing as he fidgeted for the earpiece in his breast pocket, Thanatos tersely answered the phone, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Hecate didn’t stop to chastise him this time, her voice registering the briefest hint of concern.  “You’re still following them, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He knew what she’d asked, but it was still hard to hear her over the rush of wind.  “Yeah, I’m tailing them, but it’s hard to keep up.”  He paused to pant before continuing, “They picked up speed a few minutes ago when they got on the highway.”  It was, in fact, exactly what he was afraid of and either his wings were going to become <em>very</em> strong after this or they were going to fall off.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to get Daphne away from Apollo as soon as you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos breathlessly laughed into the earpiece and asked, “Just grab her and go, like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hecate’s voice was deadly serious when she replied, “I-I think he’s taking her somewhere to kill her.”</p><p> </p><p>Death wasn’t a big deal to Thanatos – just another day in his long, boring life – but Hecate’s words turned his ichor to ice.  He whispered, “Okay,” and then disconnected the line.  Below him, the gold vehicle shined under the moonlight and began to pull away from him, a tightness growing in his chest as the distance increased.  He wouldn’t be able to keep up much longer and he cursed himself for not being a stronger god.  Thanatos briefly considered calling upon his mother to help him; he knew she was always listening for her children and would especially be helpful now that it was night.  The thought didn’t sit well with him and he didn’t have the time or want to parse that out.  Instead, he cycled through all possible solutions, but only two came to mind:  continue to fly furiously, grab her, and transport out of there; or try to transport there and then hope he had the strength to get them back to the Underworld.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, Thanatos told himself he needed to start working on his endurance, that shepherding souls had made him lazy and complacent.  Parallel to this, he was considering just how much strength he had as he watched the vehicle slip out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Furrowing his brow, the god of gentle death had made up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p>While she was pretty good at figuring things out for herself, Hecate knew she was missing something and had the distinct feeling it would come back to bite her later.  A spoiled Olympian found out his girlfriend was snooping on his phone and was taking her to a remote locale to, ostensibly, take care of a loose end.  If she went missing, Apollo would have to come up with some story to cover his tracks, play the part of the mourning boyfriend as he cried into the camera for the killer to just turn themselves in.  That’s assuming Thanatos wouldn’t be able to stop it from happening.</p><p> </p><p>But what if the god of gentle death were able to take on the god of music, light, and medicine, a god more physically imposing with a place in Zeus’s dead heart?  Were he to bring Daphne back to the Underworld, Apollo would have no reach there.  What would that little sun god do then?  Bad-mouth Daphne to the press to undermine her credibility?  Bring up that she was snooping on his phone publicly?  He probably wouldn’t do that because the next question would be directed at him, asking what he had to hide.  Would he release the photos of Persephone?</p><p> </p><p>Hesitating for just a moment, she picked up her phone with a sigh and signed back into the secure mail server to look at the photos again.  All she saw was the terrified face of a young woman, but nothing directly linking Apollo in the pictures.  How could he possibly spin these photos, unless he didn’t understand that the look in her eyes was fear?  Unless he didn’t actively register that what had happened – the details of which were murky to her, even if she could draw her own conclusions – was sexual assault?  But if he didn’t think what he had done was wrong, why threaten Daphne?  No, he <em>had</em> to know what he did was wrong, at least on some level. </p><p> </p><p>Closing out the mail app, Hecate dialed up Daeira again.  On the other side, the nymph picked up, voice wavering slightly, “E-everything OK, boss?”</p><p> </p><p>Hecate pursed her lips and sat back in her chair, resting a leg on the corner of her desk.  “Maybe.  I have a question for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cyclopix…do they just protect the device from break-ins, or do they also provide other services?”  Hecate remembered Polyphemus, or rather, she remembered him leaving in a huff, but she hadn’t paid him much mind.  After all, working at the Underworld Corp wasn’t for everyone and those that could leave, did.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they have a whole suite of services.  They can monitor your accounts for unauthorized activity, erase your digital footprint, store your most private files – ”</p><p> </p><p>Ah…storage.  “Tell me more about what they store.  Specifically, tell me how you can break in to their servers and get info on Apollo.”</p><p> </p><p>Daeira wrinkled her brow and anxiously twirled a ringlet of dark-green hair around her finger, “Hecate, if we do what you’re suggesting, we’re going to get caught and it’s going look bad for you and Hades to Zeus.  Plus, I’m not even sure I <em>can</em> do it.  Polyphemus has an entire corporation dedicated to security.  I’m the only one doing this for the Underworld.”</p><p> </p><p>Hecate heaved a sigh and said, “You know, I might have given that a thought, but only for a second.  Don’t worry about Zeus and Hades.  And you only need to look for Apollo’s storage.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he’s even paid for that service,” Daeira said.</p><p> </p><p>Hecate twisted her lips thinking about the photos and knowing what she did about the little Zeus-wannabe.  If she couldn’t skewer the king of the gods, maybe she could watch him twist as she took his favored Olympian out.  “Oh, I’m sure he’s got a spot on Cyclopix’s servers.”</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Hecate gave it 30% that Thanatos would be successful.  She desperately wanted to be proven wrong, but if not, she needed back-up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you for reading!  I know we're 4 chapters into an E-rated story without much E stuff happening, but it's coming...eventually.  It's taking me a bit longer than expected to get through this story, but if we're having fun, what's the rush?</p><p>I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts, good and bad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Sleep of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanatos comes up with a plan to rescue Daphne.</p>
<p>Hecate stops by Thanatos's apartment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos knew he wasn’t going to catch up to the car in time to save Daphne, so he landed in the middle of the road, his large white wings splayed out, their tips resting on the asphalt as he knelt on one knee, his head facing down.  They were just outside the city now, heading towards the mortal realm, which meant no cell service.  He really did have to rely on his power to save Daphne – and himself!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Concentrating, Thanatos located them and felt himself being drawn towards it, pulled like a rubber band until it snapped, materializing in the backseat of Apollo’s car.  The movement had apparently startled the sun god because he jerked the wheel and the car started spinning, its tires screeching and leaving rubber tracks on the lonely highway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne didn’t have time to register what had happened.  As if stuck in slow motion, she saw Apollo’s face turn from shocked surprise to anger, saw an arm reach forward to hold his shoulder back, then another crept up and latched on to her hand.  Her vision followed the pale grey hand on hers up its black-clad arm, and back to the face of the owner.  <em>Thanatos</em>.  Thanatos?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there was no time to think before she felt herself slipping away, the darkness of the night outside giving way, somehow, to an even darker night, a vacuum, absolute nothing, but it was only for a moment.  She became acutely aware of a presence next to her and then felt pressure in her hand, but was unable to see anything.  There was someone there, though, because she heard a word being uttered over and over again, something she couldn’t quite make out.  She followed the sound until she could decipher that it was a name being called – her name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nymph opened her mouth to reply, but all she felt was a sudden rush of air fill her lungs and then she was sitting up panting as if she’d just run a marathon.  Looking down at her hand, she saw that Thanatos still held it, barely applying any pressure to it, as if afraid to touch her now that the danger had passed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She must’ve spent an inordinate amount of time staring at his hand because he gently asked, “Daphne?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up, she locked on his eyes and asked, “How did you…?  Why??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat next to her, his eyes heavy with exhaustion, and weakly replied, “You were in danger.”  Thanatos barely had enough energy to sit up let alone get up and go to sleep properly in his bed.  His eyes shut for a long moment and when he opened them up again they wouldn’t focus on anything in front of him.  Suddenly the light in his apartment was too bright and everything in front of him began fading into white nothingness and he said, dimly, “I’m sorry…sleep now…” and began to slump forward.  He thought he felt pressure around his arms and back holding him up, but couldn’t be sure as his consciousness retreated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne grasped at Thanatos, trying to prevent him from falling face forward into the glass coffee table.  They were sitting on the floor of what she assumed to be his apartment, the couch just behind them.  When she was sure he wouldn’t fall over, Daphne stood up and placed a foot on either side of his hips while she looped her forearms under his armpits.  With all of her might, she hoisted him up until just his legs were dangling off the side, which she moved to rest over the arm of the couch.  She gulped when she looked at his eyes, which were still open, but almost entirely clouded white.  Daphne had never seen a god in such a weakened state and she felt very exposed, as if Apollo would materialize here in a moment and snatch her back.  She had so many questions.  How did Thanatos know she was in danger?  Why would he care enough to come for her?  How did he even know where she was? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was grateful for being rescued, and the fact that it was the quiet and seemingly gentle god she had met only recently wasn’t <em>unappealing </em>to her.  But it was strange.  First, he went with Apollo and she to visit Helios and then he’s materializing in the backseat of his car and pulling her to safety?  Was he an Apollo friends?  Had Apollo texted Thanatos or something about the situation? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden and very loud ringing coming from Thanatos’s phone shook her from her thoughts.  She pulled his phone out of his front pocket, the theme from ‘Jaws’ set as a ringtone for a contact simply called “Ballbuster.”  She didn’t know whom she was expecting to call, but Daphne knew she wasn’t going to be picking it up.  Looking over at Thanatos, she shook him a little and called out to him, but he didn’t respond.  If she had her phone, she could call Hecate back.  She hated feeling stranded, the fear of her own death replaced by the guilt that this god had somehow injured himself rescuing her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone rang with that familiar song and she jumped and yelped before checking the contact – Ballbuster again.  Should she pick it up?  Deciding against it, she quietly placed the phone on the coffee table and sat down on the floor next to Thanatos’s face.  “What am I going to do?” she groaned out loud and then rested her head back against his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She might’ve drifted off to sleep for five minutes or perhaps it was closer to an hour – Daphne had no real sense of time at the moment.  All she knew was that there was an urgent banging on the front door.  Gulping, she stared at it for a moment.  Was it Apollo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A deep but feminine voice called through the door, “Thanatos, are you in there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne exhaled a sigh of relief and ran to unlock the door, taking in the tall blue goddess and her unreadable face.  Across the hall and behind Hecate a gorgon opened her door and peeked out, scowling at the banging before slamming her own door shut and locking the deadbolt loudly.  Paying no mind, Hecate ushered herself in without any greeting, instead fixated on the catatonic god stretched out on the couch.  Kneeling next to him, she felt his forehead and peered into his eyes while Daphne hovered behind her nervously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?” Hecate asked, though she had a feeling she already knew.  The last day had been intense for Thanatos, both physically and emotionally.  She suspected that the emotional strain sapped his energy and he overextended himself, much like Persephone had done.  Frowning, she placed a finger on his neck to take his pulse and then listened to him breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne shifted nervously, responding, “I don’t know, really.  I was riding in Apollo’s car one minute and the next, Thanatos appears in the back seat, grabs my hand, and pulls me here.”  Wringing her hands, Daphne bit her lip and then asked, “Is he going to be OK?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate stared at him for a long minute, her eyes completely golden, not acknowledging the nymph behind her.  Finally, when her assessment was complete, she stood up and dusted herself off.  Turning to face Daphne, she extended a hand and said, “Hi Daphne, I’m Hecate.  We spoke on the phone earlier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne cautiously shook her hand and asked again, “Is he going to be OK?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate looked over her shoulder and shrugged, “Yeah, he’ll be OK, but I’m not sure how long he’s going to sleep, but probably not more than a few days, max.  He’s pretty tired, but not in any danger of going into hibernation.”  Turning back to the nymph, the goddess appraised her appearance.  She seemed anxious, but overall unharmed.  Placing her other hand over the nymph’s, Hecate asked, as kindly as she could, “And how are <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing her throat, Daphne tried to choke back the tears that threatened to rise up and spill over.  Now that the adrenaline had subsided, now that she knew she was safe, and that Thanatos would be as well, the nymph finally had time to process the awfulness of the day.  “I-I’m OK, I guess.  Just shaken up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems you’ve had a rough day.  I hate to put more on you, but how do you feel about coming with me to my office over in Tower 1?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne bit her lip and looked over at Thanatos.  Shaking her head and pulling her hand back, she responded, “I-I don’t want to leave him here alone.  Not after –”  She choked back a sob and pressed a hand to her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate walked over to the sink and poured a glass of water, calling over her shoulder, “I assure you, he will be fine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne watched the goddess over her shoulder and asked, “How did he know where to find me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing in front of the nymph again, Hecate handed the glass to her, wondering if she had been wrong in assuming that flower nymphs were not bright.  Perhaps the ones she encountered on Demeter’s estate were so overly preoccupied with watching Persephone, that they had little time to demonstrate any deep thinking or emotion.  As Daphne sipped the water, too nauseated by everything to gulp it down, Hecate crossed her arms and leaned on one long leg, saying, “That’s exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.  You see, my security team detected an anomaly earlier today.  I asked Thanatos to find you after our phone call earlier.  When I didn’t hear back from him, I tried calling a few times before finally swinging by.”  Daphne nearly snorted, but if the goddess detected it, she ignored it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking another sip, the nymph eyed the goddess in front of her, unsure of how much she could trust her.  “What, exactly, did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything you know about Apollo.  It’s vitally important!  Any detail you can share will help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne nodded and swallowed, looking off into the distance for a brief moment before continuing, “This has to do with Persephone, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know about the pictures, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking in a shuddering breath, Daphne asked, “Is Persephone OK?  I-I saw the news and I know Apollo used to date her, or at least that’s what he told me.”  The nymph felt her hot tears burn a path down her cheeks and the beginnings of a migraine set in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Internally, Hecate was reeling at the statement.  Apollo and Persephone used to date?  It just wasn’t believable!  She eyed the crying woman, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and handing it to her as she debated how to answer the Persephone question.  Hades was keeping the news quiet for the moment and Hecate wasn’t sure how close these two truly were.  “I couldn’t say how Persephone is doing,” was all she responded and the nymph seemed to accept it.  Realizing that there would be no use in grilling the poor woman in front of her today, Hecate relented.  “All right, it’s late.  I’ll let you be, but you have to promise me that you’ll stay here tonight.  Apollo can’t enter the Underworld, but that doesn’t mean he can’t send one of his goons.  I’ll place a protection spell here to last the night, but then in the morning, I’ll be back to take you personally to the Underworld Corp.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Hecate was gone, the door closing behind her with an otherworldly reverberation and when Daphne tested the knob, it wouldn’t turn.  Turning back, she walked up to Thanatos and took a long moment to observe him in a way she hadn’t before.  He was slender and youthful looking – far more boyish than Apollo.  She thought that were he to smile, he would be quite handsome.  Despite how little she knew him, Daphne felt he must be completely different than Apollo in so many ways.  He was quiet – she felt he wouldn’t be the type to fill empty space with needless chatter on how great he was.  In fact, she had the feeling he didn’t think he was special at all.  A certain sadness seemed to exude from him and she wondered if she just assumed that the god of death would be sad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What did she really know?  He could be the happiest god in all the realms.  Yet when she looked around his apartment, she didn’t see any signs that anyone else ever came here.  There were no pictures on the fridge and she figured that the bathroom probably had one towel and one toothbrush.  Maybe her mind was all twisted up from the emotions of the day, but when Daphne thought about Thanatos, she thought that maybe he would be a gentle lover, someone who would just want to be with her and not control her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chided herself for her wishful thinking and walked away, trying to figure out if she felt comfortable enough to sleep in his bed, or if she’d just make the floor work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading - I hope you liked this update.  I'm hoping to get a little bonding time between these two soon...maybe breakfast?  Who knows!</p>
<p>As always I am flattered by the time you take to read my stories and appreciate all feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanatos sleeps deeply.</p><p>Daphne makes breakfast.</p><p>They talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally deciding that sleeping on the floor was forcing her to suffer needlessly, Daphne guiltily climbed into his bed, which, she noticed immediately was only a full-size shoved in the corner of the tiny bedroom.  She assumed he must not have had many overnight guests. </p><p> </p><p>Refusing to lay under the covers, she’d found a couple of blankets in the linen closet, tossing one over Thanatos before heading back to the bedroom.  She’d also gone poking around and managed to find a t-shirt and some sweatpants she was sure he wouldn’t mind if she borrowed.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being extremely tired, the nymph found it very difficult to fall asleep, her over-stimulated mind forcing thoughts through her pounding head.  Her worst fear – being trapped in the Underworld and watching her career slowly crumble away seemed to be on the cusp of becoming reality.  What could anyone do against Apollo?  And where was Persephone?  Hecate had been very cagey on her answer, as if Daphne couldn’t figure out that goddess knew but wasn’t telling her. </p><p> </p><p>She took in several deep breaths to calm herself and focused on the fact that she was safe, that, at least for the night, she could rest without having to look over her shoulder.  The other oppressive thoughts would have to wait until tomorrow.  Maybe her chat with Hecate would help build a case.</p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p>The blinding white which clouded his vision gave way to absolute nothingness.  Thanatos wasn’t sure how long he lay suspended in this state, but he knew there was no escaping it until his body allowed it.  The peaceful oblivion of sleep, his brother’s domain, wrapped around him like an infinite black blanket beckoning him to abandon all rational thought and simply let himself exist.  Unable to determine and uncaring of the time which had passed, Thanatos slipped deeper into sleep until he was thinking no more.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he became aware of sensation again.  He thought he felt a presence nearby, thought he heard footsteps echoing, would swear that gentle, nonsensical humming was filtering into his mind.  Increasingly aware that he could see in the darkness, the god of death surveyed the landscape of his brother, turning his head from side to side.  That was when he saw him, although Thanatos knew he had been close the entire time.  His twin, Hypnos, lay next to him, watching him curiously.  The god of sleep was nearly identical to the god of death, except where traces of their mother Nyx had asserted its dominance: the blue-black color of his long hair, his wings, and the band across his eyes which were red.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t speak a word, not because anything was preventing them doing so, but because it had been eons since their last conversation.  Thanatos had long ago decided that it was far too painful to maintain familial relationships opting, instead, to isolate himself from all of his childhood familiars.  Hypnos didn’t pretend to understand in his heart the reason why though logically he did: death was universally reviled whilst sleep embraced.  Taking a moment to examine his brother, Hypnos smiled although it didn’t quite reach his eyes which remained heavy with an emotion somewhere between regret and sadness.</p><p> </p><p>The god of sleep opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a cacophony: feminine singing in the distance, a familiar hiss and crackle sound which he could not place, and the clatter of metal on ceramic.  A look of confusion must have washed over Thanatos’s face because his twin suddenly started laughing silently as the strange sounds continued to emerge from his mouth, gaining in loudness until all that was left was the sound and the fuzzy image of his living room’s ceiling coming into his vision.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs finally reached his brain and he wondered who was there making them before the events of the previous day came flooding back.  Sitting up, Thanatos looked over at the kitchen, watching Daphne making breakfast and noting, with satisfaction, that coffee was already brewed, though he doubted it was as strong as he liked.  Still, he needed his morning brew to get going on his best days and today was no different.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne must’ve sensed he’d woken because she looked over her shoulder and said, as a relief washed over her face, “I had a feeling breakfast might wake you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling over to the coffeepot, he poured himself a little cup and sipped it thoughtfully.  It was a little weak for him, as he expected, but not terrible.  Leaning back against the counter, he watched as she tended to the last pancake and slices of bacon on the griddle, entranced briefly by the quiet peacefulness of the morning.  Clearing his throat, he said, “Looks good.”  At a loss for words and unable to figure out where the direction of the conversation should go, he grasped for anything, finally settling on, “Thanks for staying last night.  You didn’t have to.”  Well, where else was she going to go, moron?</p><p> </p><p>Without taking her eyes off of the griddle in front of her, Daphne said, “I couldn’t just leave you like that.  You seemed so…vulnerable.  I didn’t know what Apollo might do, so when Hecate came by to get me, I insisted on staying.”</p><p> </p><p>He’d forgotten, blissfully, about that part of the situation.  Of course, Hecate would want to know what was going on.  She’d probably tried calling him too, but he was too far gone to register anything after arriving back home last night.  “Hecate came here?”  Fates, he really had been dead to the Underworld.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding her head, Daphne slid the last pancake onto the plate before cracking two eggs over the griddle.  “Yep,” she said and then smirking, the nymph continued, “You mean Ballbuster, right?  Only <em>I</em> can call her Hecate; you have to call her by the name you gave her.”  When he didn’t respond, she side-eyed him to see that the blue around his eyes had darkened and his mouth was set in a line as he desperately bit back laughter whilst simultaneously being embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Taking another sip of coffee, he nodded his head and said, “I guess I should probably change that before she finds out, though I doubt she’d care.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally finished, Daphne handed a plate to Thanatos.  His was piled with four pancakes in addition to the bacon and eggs, whereas Daphne only had the latter.  “Wait…all these pancakes for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, she sipped a bit of black coffee and said, “Well, yeah.  I figure you probably exerted yourself like a marathon runner, so you need to re-fuel.  I don’t eat carbs until after lunch otherwise I feel hungry all day.”  With no proper dining space except the breakfast bar, Daphne sat down next to Thanatos.  He thought perhaps it was too warm in the apartment from her cooking because he could feel the warmth radiating off of her, or was that coming from him?  Again, Thanatos felt as if he should say something, but casual conversation with a beautiful woman wasn’t something he was used to.  As if she, too, felt the need to fill the silence between them, she continued, “I didn’t have eggs and bacon until I came to Olympus years ago.  Back in the mortal realm, Demeter was big on veganism.  We’d have fruit and barley bread for breakfast most days.  She always took care of us, even if it wasn’t exactly how I’d do it.”</p><p> </p><p>His stomach dropped.  “You knew Demeter?”</p><p> </p><p>She snorted and swallowed a piece of bacon before continuing, “Well, yeah, I <em>am</em> a flower nymph after all.  She created me.” </p><p> </p><p>Thanatos nearly dropped his fork and the pancake bite on it.  “S-so you knew Persephone too?”  He realized he must be a masochist for continuing the conversation in this direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah!  Do you know her?  We're good friends, though when I moved to Olympus a few years ago I lost contact with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos nodded his head and then remembered that a question had been asked, “Y-yeah, I know Persephone.  She’s an intern at the Underworld Corp, though I haven’t seen her since…”  His voice trailed off, unable to vocalize the arrest warrant lest his own guilt overwhelm him.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen her since the announcement?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, saying, “No,” in the smallest voice when he saw how her face fell a little. </p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Daphne pushed her now empty plate away, but continued to drink her coffee.  “Doesn’t matter.  I think Hecate knows where she is anyhow.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his head, Thanatos said, “Hecate usually knows everything, unfortunately.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed and asked, “Wow, you really hate her, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing a little, he responded, “Well, I don’t like a lot of things about her, but I can’t say that I hate her.  It’s just that I work with her and see her almost every day.  After a few thousand years it gets to be…exhausting.”  The only one he came close to hating was Hades, and even then he wasn’t sure it was hate so much as <em>extreme</em> dislike.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne wondered if she’d eventually come to feel the same for Demeter if she’d stayed in the mortal realm.  Granted, she wasn’t much past 30 herself and imagining thousands of years was still mind-boggling for her, but she maybe could understand how being around a strong personality for that long would be…grating.  “I can see that,” she said.  “I still don’t understand how you figured out I was in trouble, but I most definitely appreciate the rescue!”  She wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>The gesture and the warmth of her body made his heart race and his brain melt and before he could catch himself, Thanatos was wrapping his arm around her waist and leaning his head against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hecate will be here soon to pick me up,” she murmured into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He figured the moment wouldn’t last, that real life would dip its hands in to set things straight.  Thanatos knew he was on borrowed time anyhow.  Between Hecate, Apollo, Zeus, Minthe, and Thetis knowing, one was bound to blab to the press of his involvement.  Keeping it from Hades as long as possible was one thing; self-preservation was essential working in the Underworld Corp.  Keeping this from Daphne felt both wrong and necessary.  The god of death found that he valued, perhaps too much too quickly, her good opinion and knowing that it was just an illusion cinched the heart he didn’t realize he still possessed.  Now was the time to come clean, before she had a chance to hear it from anyone else.  Mustering up all of his strength, he took in a deep breath and exhaled, saying, “OK.”  His cowardice shocked even him.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne hopped off the stool and stretched, the white t-shirt she borrowed from him doing little to hide her ample bust and the sweatpants hugging her hips and rear as she arched her back.  Somewhere in his swirl of anxiety and self-loathing, a twinge of sexual attraction washed over him like the warmth of good red wine.  Side-eyeing him, she smiled a little and winked, sending a hot spark directly to his long-forgotten groin.</p><p> </p><p>Then she was gone, slipping off to the bathroom to clean up.  Thanatos looked down at his half-eaten breakfast and wondered aloud, “What the fuck am I going to do?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Facts and Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daphne and Hecate discuss the events leading up to the nymph's dramatic rescue.</p>
<p>Polyphemus finds himself in a tough situation.</p>
<p>Folks, the first part of this chapter was a little tough to write as it involves how women are treated by the media during scandals.</p>
<p>There's nothing overtly violent or sexual in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daphne held her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the edge of Hecate’s desk as she wracked her brain for any detail.  Frustrated by the realization that she, in fact, knew very little, Daphne said, “Sorry, I can’t remember him bringing Persephone up after that first date we had.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate looked down at her notes and said, “The one with Helios, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.  He seemed sad about the break-up and that was pretty much it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate sat back, folded her arms across her chest, and looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment before asking, “So I don’t understand what made you think to break into Apollo’s phone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I said, he was just acting <em>weird</em> and it happened after I ran into Persephone.  I mean, it’s no secret that she and I look an awful lot alike, so it got me thinking that maybe I was just a <em>replacement</em> for her.  Then when the news broke, it just felt like Apollo was behind it somehow, like revenge for being dumped.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that’s when you decided to investigate?” Hecate asked, looking back down at her notes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she sighed, long and hard, continuing, “and I lost the blasted phone.  Apollo has it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate looked up and asked, “It’s locked, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne looked at her like she had three heads and said, “Of course!  Who doesn’t lock their phone anymore?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate smirked to herself remembering the first time she told Minthe that if she was going to engage in mean-spirited office mockery via her little chat group, that she ought to keep her phone locked and out of sight.  The nymph had frowned and her ears had drooped, but she, surprisingly kept her mouth shut and figured out how to lock her phone.  Despite Minthe’s disparagement of flower nymphs, Hecate was sure the one sitting in front of her was at least twice as smart as the bitter river nymph.  Shrugging, she replied, “I had to ask.  Although he could probably get someone to break into your phone.  You don’t have anything on there that would cast your character into a negative light?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging she said, “I guess it depends on what you think is negative.  I use that phone for work.  I have some important contracts saved as PDF on my phone as well as in my emails.  I also have all of my apps logged in from that device.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate took a deep breath and said, “I’ll have a new phone brought to you ASAP and you can set it up.  I want you to log out of all of those apps and reset all of your passwords.  I <em>have</em> to ask: do you have nudes or any compromising pictures on there?”  Given Daphne’s work, Hecate didn’t think it was unreasonable that there might be.  After all, the modeling world wasn’t exactly friendly to women’s rights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne nodded her head and said, “Actually, I used to have an OnlyFans account, but I had to shut it down when I got the modeling contract with the Underworld Corp.  But I still have some of the more recent videos saved on my phone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate considered how the press might devour that, but all she said was, “All right.”  There was a long pause and Daphne began to wonder if she should say something.  Finally, Hecate said, “I think it’s pretty obvious that you’re stuck here in the Underworld until we get our arms around the Apollo situation.  We can put you up in a hotel for now.  Is there anything you need from your apartment?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just some clothes and accessories,” the nymph responded, sounding dejected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I can have someone go there for you and grab what you need if you provide a detailed list and the key.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Internally Daphne was reeling at how upturned her life had become.  She was worried about her career dying as much as she was about her own life being in jeopardy.  Blankly, she nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate must’ve sensed the young nymph’s growing distress because she, uncharacteristically, reached across the desk and grabbed Daphne’s hand.  “Listen, I won’t sugar-coat it.  The next few weeks are probably going to be really tough.  Apollo is going to do everything he can to silence you, including using your past against you-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne interrupted, “But I have nothing to be ashamed of.  Everything I did was about building a career, a name for myself.”  When Hecate went to open her mouth, Daphne tersely tacked on, “It’s not like I raped people or tried to murder them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know this, but the public won’t care.  They’ll see Zeus’s golden boy on one side and a young goddess with an act of wrath on the other side.  You’ll be caught in the middle as the bitter ex-girlfriend with a sordid past.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne shook her head and said, “Anyone who looks at those pictures he took will see a terrified young woman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate sat back, “You’ve been on Olympus long enough to know better.  Who runs things up there?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Zeus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And is he known for respecting women?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” she said, flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what I am telling you is not that we are going to fail – because I am working multiple angles – but that your part in this story is going to be difficult.  That said, I don’t want you to worry.  We’ll take care of you.  Keep you safe.  Do as much damage control as we can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne swallowed and suddenly had an image of herself dressed for corporate life, grinding out the rest of her days, 9 to 5. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cyclopix’s headquarters existed in Olympus, but that was because it was the only safe haven and viable alternative to the Underworld.  Saying Polyphemus hated working at the Underworld Corporation was an understatement.  It wasn’t so much that he didn’t have the opportunity to expand the security offerings at the company – they were more than willing to do what he wanted.  It was that they didn’t value his contributions enough to promote him to a better paying position with greater control.  No, they wanted him to be content to sit in some little dungeon-like office, churn out ideas like candy on a conveyor belt, and put in unpaid overtime.  He wasn’t a charity and he’d as much said so on his way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d made short work of building his security firm since leaving the Underworld, leveraging Zeus’s relative ignorance of technology and his overwhelming desire to steal infrastructure from his eldest brother to gain seed money for his business with relatively little oversight.  Since then, it gave Polyphemus (and Zeus) great pleasure to see subscriptions to Cyclopix’s offerings rise in both the consumer and b-2-b markets.  The greatest achievement, the cyclops reasoned, was solving a problem no one knew existed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now at the cusp of going public, Polyphemus found himself embroiled in a potential scandal involving an Olympian, and not just any Olympian, his second biggest investor after Zeus.  The cyclops wasn’t sure how he’d come out of this unscathed.  The message was clear: either break into a phone Apollo had or watch as his company’s stock tanked when Apollo flooded the market with shares the day the 90-day IPO lock-up period ended, depressing the value of the stock.  It could potentially scare off buyers if it became known that an Olympian and an early investor suddenly dumped their shares. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought about his options.  If he broke into the phone and the public caught wind, it would damage the credibility of the young company.  If he could secure the funding to pick up the majority of the stocks Apollo would dump for a premium price, that would help the rest of the corporation stay afloat, but it wasn’t money he had readily available. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking about the problem a little more deeply, he wondered what Apollo was looking for on this mysterious phone.  It also begged the question:  what was Apollo hiding on his own phone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A buzzing on her desk phone jolted Hecate from her thoughts.  She’d just had an assistant help set up Daphne at a nice hotel close to the office.  Hecate would have to swing by later on to give the room a little extra security, but for now, Daphne was safe.  Looking down at the caller id, she saw it was coming from the lobby of the beach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?” she asked, already weary at whatever problem was about to be dropped in her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ms. Hecate, it’s the front desk.  Demeter is causing the vegetation to die off in Elysium and the spirits are getting restless,” came the flat, bored voice of the unnamed gorgon that had sat in the lobby for decades.  Hecate realized she didn’t even know her name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gah…OK, thanks.  I’ll take care of it.”  Muttering to herself, the goddess of witchcraft decided to transfer there directly.  Demeter was going to be continuous problem, but she wanted Hades and Persephone to have enough alone time before everything erupted again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soteria:  https://www.theoi.com/Daimon/Soteria.html</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daphne is worried about her future and just wants some company.  Thanatos is happy to stop by.</p>
<p>Hecate meets with Demeter, who is still locked in a now-barren Elysium.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daphne sat back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room.  The bed was comfortable and the room spacious.  There were plenty of security guards at the front door and staff at the front desk.  She felt safe, but far from comfortable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a restlessness in her body she just couldn’t shake.  She knew the feeling well; it was what had pushed her to leave the mortal realm for bigger and better opportunities in Olympus.  Now that everything seemed to be uncertain again, now that her once bright future felt as dim as the light in her new home, the restlessness came back even stronger.  She just had a feeling that life was about to start passing her by – again – and she’d forever be the witness only to exciting things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exhaling a bitter sigh, she thought back to her morning with Thanatos.  She barely knew him, but felt a little spark when she leaned against him.  Daphne figured he felt it too based on the furtive glances he sent her way.  Was it too soon to jump into someone else’s arms after just getting out of a terrible relationship?  Why should she even care about the timing?  Every being has one life they get to live and dwelling on the bad choices was wasting that time.  She’d had a terrible day; hell, she’d had a terrible couple of weeks.  It was time she took a little pleasure back for herself.  No one said it had to be anything more than a one-time thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning on her arm, she picked up her phone and saw it was just past 4 PM.  If Thanatos was working, he probably was still on shift, but so what?  He’d probably like a nice break from the soul harvesting, or whatever it was he did.  Smiling to herself she looked at the contact list on her brand-new phone.  There were only a handful of names: Hecate; Soteria, Hecate’s assistant who brought her to the hotel; and Thanatos.  Daphne had asked for his number as casually as possible, but she figured Hecate wouldn’t care what the nymph’s intentions were.  She brought up a new text message and tapped out, “Hey, it’s Daphne.  Thanks again for everything.”  That should be enough of a breadcrumb for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate stood before the entrance to Elysium, pausing to muster the energy she’d need to face the very angry harvest goddess.  Inhaling deeply, she opened the entrance to the once-beautiful afterlife of the blessed and promptly rolled her eyes.  All of the fields were brown and the trees were nothing more than leafless kindling.  In the distance, she saw the glowing form of Demeter sitting at the edge of a river, the spirits of the dead hovering around the goddess but giving her a wide enough berth in case she lashed out at them, although there was little she could do to the dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter felt the presence of another immortal behind her and looked over her shoulder.  Sneering, she asked, “Have you come to poison me again?  Where’s your lackey, that little death god?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate plopped down next to the harvest goddess and said, “He’s probably working right now.  You do know I brought you here to keep you safe from Zeus, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’ve said,” Demeter responded coldly.  “But that was a lie, wasn’t it?  Because all you and Hades wanted to do was imprison me for what Kore did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hades doesn’t know you’re here – yet.  I was hoping a little time in Elysium would help you calm down, but I see I was just delaying the inevitable.”  Hecate took a deep breath and waited for a response from Demeter, but the harvest goddess had turned her head back to the river in front of her.  Exhaling, Hecate continued, “You see, Persephone ran away <em>to</em> the Underworld.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a lie Hades told you?  Kore would never run away to such a horrible place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate shook her head, but Demeter kept her gaze fixed.  “Demeter, as your friend –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are <em>not</em> my friend, Hecate,” she spit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sorry you see it that way, but I’ve done everything that’s in the best interest of Persephone…and you.  I was hoping your anger would subside enough so that we could have a reasonable conversation.  Persephone is safe and being well-cared for.  Zeus won’t get his hands on either of you.  How can you not see the benefits of this arrangement?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to see my daughter,” Demeter demanded.  “I need to know that she’s all right for myself.  Let me go and take me to her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate shook her head, “You know I can’t let you leave right now.  But let me see about bringing her here – if she’s up for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter pursed her lips for a moment and then said, “OK, goddess of magic, bring her here.  If I see she’s in any kind of distress, what happened here will pale against what I’ll do to the mortal realm.”  Hecate pursed her lips, but nodded in agreement.  With little else to say to each other, the goddess of magic turned and left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With slumped shoulders, Hecate leaned against the now closed entrance to Elysium.  It felt like she’d been working non-stop for the last couple of days.  She’d hoped that Hades had had enough time with Persephone to hopefully help the young goddess calm down and get out whatever secrets she’d been holding back.  She pulled out her phone and shot off a quick text to Hades about dropping by his place that evening to brief him on the last couple of days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos had been surprised when he’d received a random text message from Daphne.  Well, surprised and excited.  Outside of snarky chat, women just…didn’t text him.  If he’d had trouble coming up with the right thing to say during breakfast, texting her back had proven to be nearly impossible.  He’d come up with several responses from the too-casual “Hey, of course!” to something cheesy like “Guess you can call me guardian angel now…or call me anytime.”  Ugh, that one nauseated him.  Finally, he settled on, “I’d do it again in a heartbeat.  Let me know if you need anything or want to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was even more surprised when he received a response back fifteen minutes later asking him to come to her hotel that evening and to bring a bottle of whatever wine he wanted.  This was beginning to feel like a date or something else, but he was definitely not complaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is how he ended up standing at the door to her room, a bottle of malbec in his hand, and a fine line of sweat dotting his brow.  He’d stopped by the drugstore to pick-up protection just in case <em>that</em> happened, but figured he was getting ahead of himself and potentially jinxing his future by assuming and put it back.  Then, a minute after he walked away, he turned around again and ended up purchasing said protection.  In his 1,835 years of existence he was never able to get that far with women.  No one wanted to tangle with death, but he dared to hope that this time might be different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne answered the door and it was all Thanatos could do to stop himself from gasping and clutching his chest.  She shimmered in a sparkling blue one-shoulder dress that fell to mid-thigh and sported a single slit.  It fit her like a glove and he wondered where she would’ve found such a dress.  On her feet she wore sky-high gold heels.  And her face, ever radiant, seemed to shimmer in the light with her dress, which brought out the blue patch around her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gulped and searched for words but all he was able to manage was a strangled “hi” as he thrust the bottle of wine forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smirking, she took the bottle from him and walked towards a little table, calling over her shoulder, “Come in.  I had a few snacks just brought up, so you’re right on time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dumbly he nodded his head and walked in, proud that he remembered, at least, to close the door behind him.  Finally finding his voice again, Thanatos said, “Y-you look beautiful tonight, Daphne.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” she asked as she popped the cork on the bottle.  “And I’m not beautiful all the time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh…ummm…yes?” was all he said to which she burst out laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pouring each of them a glass, she said, “I’m so glad you were able to make it over tonight.  What shall we drink to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having recovered his higher-thinking, he smiled warmly at her and took the wine stem she extended, saying, “How about to new beginnings?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was right, when he smiled, he was handsome.  Nodding, she clinked her glass with his and then took a sip, never taking her eyes off of him.  He felt as if he were a rabbit being eyed for dinner by a hungry eagle.  He dimly registered that he too was staring at her as he drank his wine, yet was sure that his look was far less predatory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-so…” he said, cursing himself once for stammering and again for having nothing to say.  He needed the wine to kick-in and help his brain which was clearly short-circuiting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne wondered how long it had been since he’d been intimate with anyone and wondered if he’d ever been summoned to a booty-call before.  There was something about him, the way he held himself, that made her think he hadn’t <em>ever</em> been in a romantic situation before.  Clearing her throat, she said, “You look very handsome tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue around his eyes darkened and he said, “Thanks,” before taking another sip of wine.  Desperate to fill the silence with <em>something</em>, he asked, “So I take it your trip to the Underworld Corp’s offices went OK?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Daphne walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, crossing her legs and leaning back on one hand while the other swirled the remaining wine in the glass.  “I guess,” she said distantly.  “Hecate grilled me for an hour or so.  Then I was stuck sitting outside her office for a few hours until her assistant was able to get me this room.  Apparently they moved mountains to get me this suite.  I’m touched.”  There was a bit of sourness to her last sentence and Daphne knew it may be unkind to feel the way she did since, after all, Hecate didn’t have to do anything for her.  “But I get it.  Apollo is powerful and can do a lot of damage.”  For the first time since she’d been rescued, Daphne let her defenses down as huge tears began to pool in her eyes.  “It’s just tough, you know, looking at the end of your career, facing the prospect that you might have to go back to the mortal realm or just pick up a job to make ends meet.  It’s not what I wanted for myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos was there in an instant, taking her wine glass from her and setting them both on the little table next to the snacks.  Then he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close to him as she turned her head and cried softly into his neck.  “Shhh, I’m sorry I asked, Daphne.  I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he whispered into her hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling back, the nymph said, “No, I’m glad you did.  I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed since everything blew up.”  She exhaled and then forced a smile, saying, “Besides, I’m probably just letting myself wallow a bit too much on this.  There’s always a solution to every problem, right?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>He smiled and brushed her hair back from her face, leaving his hands on either cheek, whispering, “Yes,” as he leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers.  It was a soft kiss, quickly gone as he pulled his head back to gauge her reaction.  Daphne’s eyes were heavy with a mixture of sadness and lust and she chased his lips with her own, running her tongue along them.  Even the shortest most gentle kiss was more powerful than anything Minthe had ever given him.  Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was her insistent tongue, but a warmth spread through Thanatos’s body, settling in his groin and he moaned as he opened his lips to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clutching her to him, he leaned back on the bed letting Daphne take the lead, a role into which she happily slid.  They took their time, eyes closed, swirling their tongues into each other’s mouths, nibbling on their lips, and moaning quietly.  Everything disappeared: the room was gone, the troubles of the day suspended in some other reality, and the bed upon which they lay was nothing more then the vast waters of endless Oceanus carrying them far from anyone who might know them.  Time ceased to matter, the kiss linking their essences together in a way neither thought possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They broke, panting, and rested their foreheads together, their arms creeping up to grasp each other more tightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanatos?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to stay the night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks for reading!  Chapter 9 will be dropped in a few days.  :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Because the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes, I took the chapter title from a favorite song of mine.  </p><p>No other summary needed.</p><p>Tags have been updated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want you to stay the night.” </p><p> </p><p>Her words reverberated in his head like a sweet siren call, the expected ending a type of obliteration he had never experienced.  Stay?  Of course he’d stay.  “OK,” he said, and then feeling that didn’t adequately convey his feelings, continued, “I <em>want</em> to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos felt her smile against his neck as she buried her face there to kiss and suck on his soft flesh.  Daphne felt him shudder under her lips sending a little thrill through her body and quickly she pushed him so he lay flat on his back.  “Scoot back,” she commanded as she dropped her heels to the floor and crawled up the bed.  Dutifully he complied, a confused look crossing his face quickly replaced by open lust as she pressed her hands down on his shoulders and swung a leg over his hips so he was trapped under her.  The hem of her shimmering blue dress rode up her legs until it was barely clinging to the swell of her ass and Thanatos was barely able to resist touching her. </p><p> </p><p>Daphne pressed her breasts into his chest as she lowered her face to kiss him again.  He was so hesitant and the look in his eyes a mixture of desire and innocence.  She wondered again if he’d ever done this before, but decided against asking him outright.  She was content to be his first even if he never admitted it.  Their lips pressed together, their tongues swirling, Daphne waited patiently for Thanatos to touch her.  He rubbed his hands up and down her sides, but stopped just short of her ass or breasts, which desperately needed attention. </p><p> </p><p>Whining a little, Daphne broke the kiss and murmured into his mouth, “You can touch me, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands were on her then, grasping at the hem of her dress and tugging it up until it bunched around her waist.  His fingertips gently coasted over the swell of her ass and hips which spilled deliciously over the thin blue lace of her thong.  In response, Daphne slid her knees further apart and ground against him, pleased to feel that he was completely hard under her, uncaring that she was marking his pants with her lust-soaked panties.  She wanted to mark him, make it so that he never forgot this moment.</p><p> </p><p>If he was worried about ruining his pants, he didn’t show it.  Instead, Thanatos gripped her hips tightly and pushed up into her, groaning at the pressure.  They spent time like this, grinding against each other, teasing with just enough pressure to stay aroused, but not enough to bring them to the edge. </p><p> </p><p>Finding the edge of her dress again, he began to tug it up, but it was so tight against her chest that she had to stop and pull it off herself.  Tossing it aside, Daphne watched his face as he took in her lingerie-clad body, his eyes fixated on her blue lace strapless balconette bra, cut so low it barely contained her nipples.  Stretching up, Daphne arched her back and smiled at him, wordlessly inviting him to remove the remaining obstacles to their evening.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he skated his fingers up her abdomen, rubbing a thumb over a blue patch centered on her navel.  As his fingers gently glided up her ribs, she wondered if Thanatos understood just how much his slow touches drove her wild.  If her panties weren’t soaked before, they certainly were at this point.  

</p>
<p> </p><p>Finally, he reached the swell of her breasts where he found her pebbled nipples resting just under the thin lace of her bra.  Swallowing, he swiped his thumbs over them and she shuddered and moaned, throwing her head back and saying, “Stop teasing me, Thanatos!”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, happy to know he’d affected her this much, and sat forward, his arms encircling her to keep her close to him.  “You enjoy this,” he half-stated, half-asked, as if the thought that he could bring another pleasure were alien.  He pressed his face forward into the generous swell of her cleavage, enjoying the feel of her soft and pliant skin on his face.  Fates, she was so soft and comforting and pleasing to hold that he never wanted to let her go.  It was as if centuries of cold, hard frustration melted away and a feeling he registered as pleasure washed over him.</p><p> </p><p>Fumbling with her bra hooks, he pulled his head back and attempted to unlatch her bra a second time, smiling sheepishly when it slipped out of his hands, snapping back against her skin.  Smirking, Daphne reached back and unhooked her bra with ease, holding it in place with her arms and pausing to watch the anticipation build on his face.  “You want me to take this off?” she asked in a light and teasing tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?  Yeah,” he said, barely finding the mental energy to respond.  He was beyond words at this point, completely invested in touching every inch of this sensual woman in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Dropping the bra, Daphne let her breasts spill out, bouncing slightly at their new freedom.  Wasting no time, Thanatos ran a tongue over one nipple while he thumbed the other back and forth.  Swirling his tongue over it again and again, Daphne moaned and demanded, “Harder…pinch them harder.”  In response, he pinched and rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger while he used his teeth to lightly graze the other.  Soon she was rolling her hips over his again, grasping at his loose hair, pulling him as tightly to her as possible.  Thanatos switched between breasts, giving them the attention they deserved.</p><p> </p><p>When he looked up at her, he was pleased to see how aroused she seemed.  He’d never had such an impact on another individual, thinking that such pleasures were reserved for beings who existed happily in the light.  Now that he’d had a taste, he didn’t know how he could go back to existing as before, a wretched creature hovering in dark corners, watching others experience what he wasn’t afforded. </p><p> </p><p>Daphne released his hair and dragged her hands down his shoulders until she found the first button of his dress-shirt, which she quickly plucked open.  In short-succession, she had undone each of his buttons and tugged his shirt out of his pants.  He was slender, far from the muscled lovers of her past, but she found that she rather enjoyed running her fingers over his soft skin, pleased that her generous hips could straddle his narrow ones so easily.  Sliding his shirt off of his shoulders, she cocked her head to the side and said, “I have to ask you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything,” came his breathless response.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward, she gripped his shoulders and whispered into his ear, “Will you show me your wings when you fuck me?”</p><p> </p><p>Exhaling a shuddering breath, Thanatos said, “Y-yes.”  He’d give her whatever she wanted in this moment, but to be desired in his god-form?  It was more than he could’ve ever wished and his cock was the hardest it had ever been.</p><p> </p><p>He felt her smile into his ear and then she kissed his neck, whispering, “Good.”  He wanted her to tell him he was good every day, craved the praise.  Her hands slid down his shoulders and over his smooth abdomen until she reached the button on his pants.  Toying with it, Daphne bit her lip and then asked, “Can I?”</p><p> </p><p>Breathing heavily and leaning back on his hands, he exhaled a breathless, “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Popping the button and carefully lowering the zipper, Daphne slid her hand into the waistband of his black boxers and wrapped her fingers around his aching cock.  He threw his head back and moaned as she squeezed it slightly, running her hand up and down his length.  Thanatos had never had such gentle hands on him before, never had any hands except his own, on him before.  He allowed himself to bask in her touch, heat radiating off of him as if he were the very titan of light. </p><p> </p><p>Soon she slipped her hand from him and tugged on his pants.  In response, Thanatos quickly shimmied them and his boxers off, his cock proudly reaching up towards his navel.  He burned under her gaze, suddenly wondering if he were sufficient for someone so much more experienced, but she put his fears to rest when she hopped off the bed and turned around and bent over slightly as she slid her thong down, the thin garment struggling to break free from its confinement. </p><p> </p><p>Looking over her shoulder at her would-be lover, Daphne twirled the lacey scrap around her index finger before sending it flying across the room.  She was comfortable with her body and her subscription base when she had the OnlyFans account definitely showed there was an audience who agreed.  Yet none of it rated against sharing the moment with another, especially one so obviously enthralled with her.  She lived for the fire in his eyes, the way his hands twitched to touch her again, and his obvious excitement for near-immediate future events. </p><p> </p><p>Turning around, Daphne never took her eyes off of his face as his own roved down her body, focusing on the neatly trimmed triangle between her ample thighs.  Practically salivating, Thanatos let his eyes linger for a moment and then he reached out to her.  Perhaps too eagerly, Daphne rested a knee on the bed and leaned in a little as his hand coasted up her thigh hesitating briefly before her quick nod let his fingers continue their course towards that jewel nestled between her legs.  He wondered what it would feel like to glide his fingers over the most sensitive part of a woman, driving her wild with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he began to breach her lower lips, Daphne pulled back, uttering with a smile, “Ah-ah-ah.  What did I ask?”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her blankly for a good ten seconds before remembering, “Oh my wings?  I thought you wanted that when we made love.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Made love.</em>  He was so adorable, she thought.  Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, she said, “I’m about to let you finger-fuck me, so I think that counts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” he said agreeably, sitting up and then kneeling on the bed facing her.  He would deny her nothing.  A small burst of energy seemed to emanate from behind him and then his wings materialized, extending out to their full glory. </p><p> </p><p>Biting her lip, Daphne let her eyes rove over them, thrilled at how magnificent they looked so close up.  Never before had she taken a winged lover and she almost lamented at how she was expected to accept anything less in the future.  “A-are they sensitive?” she asked.  “Would I be able to hold on to them?”</p><p> </p><p>He felt a certain pride growing in his chest, daring to think that perhaps he was attractive to others.  She was a drug to him, making him feel drunk with love and sex and warmth.  “Of course, just don’t pull too hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding eagerly, the nymph extended a hand to the arch of his wing, just past where is emerged from his back.  “Can you feel that?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he said, “but the most sensitive part is the skin around where the wings emerge.”</p><p> </p><p>Kneeling on the bed in front of him, Daphne placed a hand on his shoulder while the other slid around to rub that patch of skin.  He threw his head back and closed his eyes, moaning and shivering at her light touches.  Surprisingly, it was as arousing as if she had stroked his cock directly and he felt compelled to stop her before she brought him to the edge.  He was having too much fun to peak just yet.  “S-stop,” he said, “I want – need – to touch you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dropping her hands, Daphne laid down and spread her legs, inviting Thanatos to touch her most sensitive places.  Kneeling between her, he skated a hand up her thigh and between her furrow, the wetness held within coating his fingers as found her clit and gently rubbed circles around it.  She jolted at the initial touch, but quickly found herself moaning for him to press harder.  Her own hands slid down her breasts, tweaking her nipples.  It was sight to behold, this sensual nymph deriving such pleasure from his fingers, unabashedly touching her perfect breasts.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped to slide his index and middle fingers inside her as his thumb continued to stroke her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Faster!” she commanded and he obeyed, moving his thumb in rapid circles until she was thrusting her hips up, gasping, and then crying out as her orgasm washed over her.</p><p> </p><p>Wide-eyed, he stopped and slowly removed his fingers, watching her and waiting for what she wanted next.  Laughing a little, she exhaled and smiled at him, “That was amazing!”  And it was.  Apollo wasn’t exactly a lover who aimed to please anyone else but himself, but this magnificently winged god in front of her was so very different.  “Did you bring protection?”</p><p> </p><p>Silently, he bounced off of the bed and rifled through his pockets for the condoms he’d purchased earlier.  Fumbling with the foil, he finally ripped the edge off and slid the rubber out, rolling it down his cock, relieved that he at least remembered how this was supposed to be done.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit on the edge of the bed,” she commanded again, standing up and running her hands down his chest as he sat and slid back a little.  Smiling at him, Daphne straddled him and kissed him as she lined up his cock with her pussy and slid down in one quick thrust.  Thanatos moaned into her mouth and tightly banded his arms around her.  Even with a thin barrier between them, sex was so much better than he had imagined. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly she began rocking her hips and he thrust up to meet her, reveling in the delicious feel of his cock sliding through her sensitive post-orgasmic pussy.  Who knew that death could make her feel so alive?  They continued like this, slowly fucking, kissing each other over and over again until they were breathless. </p><p> </p><p>Grunting, he pulled his head back and asked, “Faster?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” she said, eager to please him as much as he had her. </p><p> </p><p>As they furiously fucked, sweat began to form where their skin touched.  She reached around to the sensitive skin near his wings and began to stroke it. 
 Breaking from the kissing, Thanatos took a deep breath of air and then rested his forehead on hers. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he gasped and said, “Oh, I’m cl-uhh-uhh-UHH!” burying his face into her neck.  She watched as his wings stretched out as far as they would reach, enthralled by how big they were.  They stayed in that position for a few seconds afterwards and a post-orgasmic shiver coursed over him.  Pulling back, he looked at her and smiled, “You’re right, that was amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled and kissed him a few times lightly on the lips before pulling back and letting him slip from her and watching as he hustled to the bathroom to take care of the condom.  It had never felt that way for her.  Sex with others had always been a race to the finish, a thing to tick off a list. </p><p> </p><p>She had been right; he was a gentle lover.  The nymph was so sure that she’d blow his mind and own his pleasure than she never stopped to consider that he might end up owning her pleasure as well.  She’d just intended for a one-night stand, but now she wasn’t so sure that once would be enough.</p><p> </p><p>When he walked back out and flashed her a boyish smile, it melted her heart.  His wings now hidden, he walked towards the snack tray and popped a piece of cheese in his mouth chasing it with a sip of wine.  “Want anything?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just my wine.”</p><p> </p><p>He came back with a little plate and her glass, which he handed to her before grabbing his and jumping back into bed.  “Well, I, for one, am hungry,” he said.  Thanatos hadn’t felt so relaxed in ages and he wanted to hold on to this moment as long as it would last.</p><p> </p><p>Everything about him seemed different now.  He was more confident in a sweet and innocent way and Daphne realized that she wanted to see him like this always.  Maybe she was different too.  Maybe it hadn’t been just sex and she was the naïve one for thinking it could be a one-time thing.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing all of the complicated thoughts out of her head, Daphne placed her now empty wine stem on the nightstand next to her and turned back to Thanatos to snuggle in next to him.  He responded by putting his glass and plate down on his nightstand and turning to face her.  She slid into his arms and he held her close, planting a kiss on her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Before long, a quiet slumber embraced them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Locked Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hecate pays Hades and Persephone a visit.</p>
<p>Daeira attempts to break into Cyclopix's servers.</p>
<p>Polyphemus is worried about what he's found.</p>
<p>If you haven't read "The Sweet and Slightly Spicy Smell of Victory," which is a short work I previously published in this series, I suggest you do so before reading this chapter.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042583</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hecate knocked on the door once, eager to speak with Hades and see how Persephone was doing.  It had only been a few days, but it seemed like years.  The door unlatched and Hades banged it open, a steely look on his face melting as soon as he saw Hecate.  “Come in,” he said, ushering her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leading them to the dining room, he said, “We just finished dinner, but we still have plenty of pizza if you’d like some.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, no thanks, I just came to talk anyhow,” she said as she sat down.  “Where’s Persephone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades looked down the hall and said, “I suggested she pick out a book to read this evening after dinner.  I thought it best you and I speak privately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, Hecate said, “Good idea.  So…we have Demeter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Startled, Hades plopped down on the dining room chair next to Hecate and asked, “When…and <em>how</em>?  Demeter isn’t exactly in love with the Underworld.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smirking, Hecate said, “You have Thanatos to thank for that.  I have her locked up in Elysium – for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades made a sour look and asked, “Really?  Thanatos?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate smiled and nodded her head.  Then, leaning in, she whispered, “And he also stole the tape of her act of wrath from the Fates.  With a little help from Hermes.  And your helm.”  A whiff of something from the kitchen caught her attention, but it wasn’t the leftover pizza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades nodded his head, “Wow, what do you have over him to make him work so hard?”  He rested an elbow on the edge of the table and raised up his hand inquisitively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snorting, she asked, “What makes you think I need to lord anything over him to make him comply?”  Her mind was trying to figure out from where she knew that scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face went flat and he rested his head on his hand.  “It’s Thanatos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging, she got up and made her way over to the kitchen, asking, “Do you mind if I grab a glass of water?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Extending an arm, he said, “You don’t need to ask!  Help yourself.”  Following her, he leaned against the island countertop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the kitchen, Hecate filled a glass and took a sip, taking a moment to casually look around.  “So,” she said, placing the glass on the counter next to her, “as I said, Thanatos has been instrumental in getting us what we need.  There’s also something else…”  She leaned forward, which Hades mimicked without thinking, “Demeter killed all the vegetation in Elysium.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades crossed his arms over his chest, a muscle in his jaw ticking in time with his rising blood pressure.  “I guess I should’ve assumed she’d make trouble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s more,” Hecate said pausing briefly.  “Demeter wants to see Persephone.  She said that if she doesn’t see her, she’s going to kill all the plant life in the mortal realm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades sighed, threw his arms up, and said, “Well, that’s what I would expect from Demeter.  I guess I can’t care what she does to the mortal realm, but I’m sure Zeus will be thrilled when his worshippers start dying off.”  Turning to leave, he muttered, “Let me get Persephone.  It’s her decision, after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate took that moment to walk around the kitchen.  The scent was really strong in that room and it was so familiar that she could swear she’d smelled it at the office before.  Eyeing the plants on the windowsill under an artificial grow-light, Hecate meandered her way over there, taking her time to sniff each one.  She stopped in front of a pot containing a bright green plant with oblong, pointy leaves.  Breaking a leaf off, Hecate began to nibble on it, looking up at the ceiling; it was sweet, but also a little spicy.  Realization dawned on her, and she smirked to herself as she finished eating the leaf. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind her, she heard a little gasp.  Smiling brightly, Hecate whirled around and said, “Persephone, you look so much better than the last time I saw you.”  The spring goddess looked supremely uncomfortable and Hecate chuckled internally at her little friend’s fearful reaction.  Didn’t Persephone realize who Hecate was by now?  “Are you feeling better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone cleared her throat and said, “Y-yeah, I guess.  Hades has been wonderful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate looked up from Persephone’s face and asked, “And where did he get to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone clutched her hands in front of her and looked nervously over her shoulder, “Oh, he went to his office to log into work for a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling, the elder goddess gestured to the pot and said, “Ah, I see.  In that case, would you tell me a little about this plant?  It smells – <em>and tastes</em> – absolutely delicious.  What do you call it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blushing, Persephone ran a hand through her lengthening locks and said, “Oh, that’s something I just happened to create.  It’s nothing really – and I don’t have a name for it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate shook her head, her smile never fading, and said, “Nonsense!  Everything you create has some value, even if the source ingredients were less than ideal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Licking her lips, the spring goddess’s eyes darted around the room a bit before focusing back on the goddess of magic’s pleased face.  “W-well, thank you for the compliment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, tell me, how <em>did</em> you make it?”  She plucked off another leaf and popped it into her mouth without breaking eye contact with Persephone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mouth dropped open as she searched for some words, before finally saying, “I just had this idea pop in my head and it wouldn’t leave me be until I created the plant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding her head in agreement, Hecate laughed a little and turned back to the plant, caressing it softly saying, “Oh, I understand that.  If only we could turn <em>all</em> of the garbage in the three realms into delicious plants.”  Breaking off another leaf, Hecate turned and extended it to Persephone, saying, “I can’t decide if it’s sweet or savory.  Tell me, what do you think it tastes like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone hadn’t sampled the plant since she’d created it.  In fact, she felt slightly bad about it – not for the actual act, but for not telling Hades about it before she did it.  She was just so concerned that he might try to stop her, but now she had this <em>other</em> secret hanging over her head.  She hesitated to take the leaf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come now, don’t be shy.  It’s important to own your creations.  How you view your past behaviors is as much an indicator of your character as any actions you’ve taken,” Hecate said, encouragingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straightening up, Persephone cautiously took the leaf and then popped it in her mouth, chewing on it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So?  What does it taste like to you?” the elder goddess asked, almost gleefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Victory,” Persephone said quietly with a straight face before bursting out into laughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate’s eyebrows shot up and she laughed along with her young friend, delighted by her response.  Once things were straightened out, she was sure the spring goddess would make a wonderful queen for the Underworld.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the laughter had subsided, Persephone asked, “I’m sure you came to talk about more than my little plant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, Hecate walked over to the counter and picked up her glass of water, taking a sip.  “Demeter wants to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone gasped and placed a hand on her arm.  “You found my mother?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Hecate said seriously, her shift in tone not unnoticed by the spring goddess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I assume she’s causing trouble?”  Persephone asked flatly, well aware of her mother’s temperament.  It served her well at times – building her business, for example – but caused her problems at other times, big problems. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled, “Yes.  She killed all of the plant life in Elysium.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clasping a hand over her mouth, the young goddess shook her head and said, “I’m so sorry she did that, but I can fix it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crouching down a little, Hecate placed a hand on Persephone’s shoulder and said, “It’s more than just that.  She’s threatening to kill off all vegetation in the mortal realm as well unless she sees you.”  There was a pause, and Hecate continued, “But she’s not going to be content with a visit, I can tell you.  And we can’t keep her locked in Elysium forever.  She’s not going to understand that you ran away <em>to</em> Hades.  She’s not going to understand your friendship with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, Persephone wearily responded, “I know.  But I have to see her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate frowned, irritated that things were so tough for one so young, worried that her actions had inadvertently made things worse.  In her haste to get ahead of Zeus, she had dragged Demeter out of hiding and had put extra pressure on both Hades and Persephone.  She wanted to bring up Apollo’s pictures, but decided against it.  That could wait a little, at least until after Daeira was done collecting her evidence against the sun god. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daeira cracked her knuckles and looked at the screen in front of her.  This was it.  She’d put it off as long as she could, done as much research as possible.  She was going to attempt to break into Cyclopix, specifically by hacking into their public-key cryptosystem.  Once she was in, she’d have to locate the node containing Apollo’s information, and download it to her virtual machine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exhaling a shaky breath, she started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Polyphemus held his head in his hands, sitting in his cramped, windowless office, his computer monitor reflecting back the images he had been staring at previously for five minutes straight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anger.  Disappointment.  Fear.  Worry.  Rage.  All were accurate descriptors for how he felt at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran his hands down his face and looked up again.  They were still there, the images he’d pulled from Apollo’s secure files.  Ten pictures, or rather, ten different women.  Each one ranged from laughing and happy on one extreme to miserable and frightened on the other.  He didn’t know any of the women, but he suspected they were all previous girlfriends or lovers of Apollo.  <em>Victims</em> was more like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the fuck was he going to do?  Polyphemus wouldn’t be able to explain how he got the pictures outside of breaking client privacy.  Even if that weren’t an issue, it’s not exactly like Zeus would do anything about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and switched to a different machine: the one used to break into locked phones.  The owner, fortunately, only had a 6-digit pin, which took about 15 hours to crack.  Anything longer would’ve extended that time to months or even years. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even more curiously, the owner of the phone had a couple of sex videos, but he assumed that they were hers since all of her files referred to a “Daphne.”  There was also a picture that looked remarkably like the ones he’d found in Apollo’s private files, a woman he recognized as the fugitive goddess of spring, looking very uncomfortable.  There was some kind of connection here, but Polyphemus wasn’t a detective.  He just wanted this whole mess to go away so he didn’t have to worry about his IPO tanking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone rang and he swore, practically jumping out of his chair.  “Yeah?” he asked without any hint of friendliness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry to bother you, Pheme, but someone tried to hack into the system.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cyclops shrugged and said, “Yeah, so?  Happens all the time, Acis.”  He was a smart guy, but had a tendency to bother Polyphemus with irrelevant problems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well they’re using a VPN to try to disguise their location, but we were able to trace it back to the Underworld Corp.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Polyphemus let out an agitated grunt.<em>  Fucking Daeira.  </em>“Fuck.  Did you kick them out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but we let them move around a little, just to get an idea of where they were headed.  Seems they were trying to find the server where we store the Olympians private files.  Not surprising, really, given the tensions between Hades and Zeus, though this won’t look good for Hades.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Polyphemus exhaled a hot breath and hoarsely whispered over the phone, “It’s a good thing that you stopped it before anything happened that we would have to talk about, Acis.  As far as I’m concerned, Hades and Zeus can continue their little spat without us stepping in the middle.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gotcha,” was all Acis said.  He knew better than to push certain topics and lately that included anything that would pull Cyclopix into ongoing conflict or drama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cyclops, unable to rid himself of the tension brewing inside, stood up and paced in front of his desk, trying to figure out the best course of action.  He had a feeling that whatever he decided to do next would determine the fate of his company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Protection is a Dirty Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Persephone meets with her mother.  </p>
<p>Thanatos wakes up in the middle of the night, confused as to where he is.</p>
<p>Daeira tries to figure out what she should do now that she's been caught trying to break into Cyclopix.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hecate, Hades, and Persephone stood in front of the door to Elysium.  Hades had wanted to wait until morning since he and Persephone had had a long day; he’d been helping her with her powers, trying to teach her how to control them better.  And while they discussed her act of wrath, he also knew she was hiding more secrets, but wasn’t about to pressure her to tell him.  Building trust took time and with a mother like Demeter, he completely understood why she might hesitate to share. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was why he was less than pleased with the Demeter development.  He looked down at Persephone, who studied the door to Elysium intently, making no motion to enter, only wringing her hands and taking deep, measured breaths.  Hades felt obliged to say something, “Remember, goddess, we will be here right on the other side of this door if things get bad.  Just tap twice and I’ll come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up at him and smiled a little, grabbing his hand and squeezing it before steeling herself to enter.  Persephone dimly registered that she put a hand out and opened the door, overwhelmed almost immediately by the dead plants.  Even for the land of the dead, the sight was a bleak one.  As she walked forward, the door behind her automatically closed and vanished from sight; her steps, however, brought renewed life to the grass and flowers around her, carving a little path back to the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shades, who feared Demeter, were drawn to the radiant goddess who brought new life to their home.  With their heads bowed, they waited for her to pass before following her, uncaring as to the destination, only that they be allowed in the presence of a life-bringer.  Persephone felt a certain pride and strength as the shades gathered behind her, their actions a silent nod to a future role she previously had never considered.  She belonged in the Underworld; she belonged with Hades, at his side.  The idea had entered her head almost immediately after she’d met Hades, but she had never dared give it attention, doubting it as wishful thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter sat by the river, where Hecate had left her, silent and unmoving until the grass around her began to germinate.  Jumping up, she turned around and faced Persephone, a broad smile on her face and quickly, she scooped up her daughter into her arms, hugging her tightly, whispering, “I am so glad you’re all right, my daughter.”  Stepping back, she fixed a bit of Persephone’s hair and asked, “You <em>are</em> all right, aren’t you?  That letch hasn’t put his hands on you, has he?”  Demeter’s eyes were steely, reading her daughter for any non-verbal clue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging off her mother’s grip, the spring goddess stepped back and took a moment to examine her mother.  She thought she’d missed her mother and perhaps the frightened child within did miss her mother’s strength, but after what she had been through the last few weeks, she could never miss her tight control.  Persephone shrugged and said, “Of <em>course </em>I am OK.  I have been treated with nothing but respect since I’ve fled to the Underworld.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter frowned and stood up, unable to believe that her daughter had willingly come to such a wretched place.  Suddenly realizing that the shades behind her daughter were not moving away, she said, “Begone, you, and leave me to attend my daughter!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were unmoved.  Persephone casually looked over her shoulder and then back at her mother and asked, “Why did you kill off the vegetation here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter looked down at her daughter and then back at the gathering crowd of shades, agitated by the attention.  “It was necessary.  Hecate – I thought she was a friend!  She locked me in here.”  The harvest goddess’s face was flushed with fury she was desperate to keep from her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone glided past her mother to the edge of the river and examined her wavy reflection.  She looked older and exhausted, even if she didn’t feel wiser.  The shades crowded behind her, silently waiting, ignoring Demeter’s growing discomfort.  Finally, the spring goddess broke from her reflection and turned around, “She told me everything.  Hecate tried to protect you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter folded her arms across her chest and huffed, “I do not need ‘protection.’  Am I to assume that you would rather run to Hecate to protect you than your own mother?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone was no fool.  Having spent nearly her entire life living in the shadow of the girl her mother wished she were, the spring goddess had learned to think before speaking, control her actions, and keep her emotions to herself.  If her mother were to find out the truth – the she was staying with Hades and that they both had shared a brief kiss – it would mean the death of the mortal realm.  Shaking her head, she replied, “What was I supposed to do?  There was a warrant out for your arrest as well as mine.  Hecate told me you’d fled – how was I to find you, disguised as a mortal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The nymphs would’ve protected you until I came back.  I was traveling the mortal realm looking for you, desperate to know that you were OK.”  The shades began to gather closer to Persephone, as if to protect her from the threat they perceived in the elder goddess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone placed her hands on her hips and asked, “You were looking for me whilst acting as a nurse for some king’s infant?  How does that work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter was wild-eyed now, frantically looking at the shades surrounding them.  “Why won’t they leave?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone casually looked around and said, “Please, gentle souls, do not crowd.”  Extending an arm, she let her power course out over the land, healing the decayed vegetation in the direction she pointed.  “Go and enjoy the beauty of this land.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silently, they nodded and walked off.  Looking back at her mother, she said, “They want the peace that was granted to them when they crossed to this realm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter pursed her lips, considering the way in which her daughter was carrying herself.  She spoke and acted as if she were a goddess with centuries of experience.  How had that happened?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question,” Persephone stated quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Demeter ran her hands over her face and said, “Listen Kore – ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Persephone.  My name is Persephone.  You, of all people, should understand that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter gritted her teeth and said, “Your episode was a mistake.  You are so much more than that.”  Oh, if only she knew how much that was true, she would cringe to utter the words ever again, Persephone thought.  “As I was saying, I couldn’t find you.  You weren’t in Olympus.  I figured you fled to the mortal realm in disguise and I took off right away.  Never in my two thousand years did I ever think you would flee to the Underworld of all places.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning briefly to look at the shades, who now mostly frolicked in the new growth, she turned back to her mother and said, “I’ve never been safer than when I’ve been in the Underworld.”  The sentence she wanted to tack on, but wisely chose to leave off was how much she felt at home here too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to brush it aside, Demeter said, “Well, it’s all in the past now.  We should leave and go back to the mortal realm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone looked at her as if she suddenly grew two additional heads and exclaimed, “How can you say that?  We have no protection there – Zeus will haul us in for treason!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what, you think that Hecate can protect you forever?  Eventually, when Zeus comes knocking on Hades’s door, he will toss you to his brother without a thought.  I’m surprised that fool hasn’t done so already.”  Demeter paused, the wheels in her head visibly ticking.  “Unless….” She said, trailing off into thought.  “Kore, have you spoken with Hades?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone realized it was foolish for her to try to hide the true nature of events any longer.  “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter grimaced and said, “<em>He’s</em> protecting you, isn’t he?  Not Hecate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” she asked, with all the emphasis she could muster on a single word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s…my friend,” Persephone said.  It wasn’t exactly a lie, just an understatement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughing bitterly, Demeter looked up and shook her head, “Oh, this is so much worse than I thought.  Kore, he is a letch.  He is using you.  You haven’t-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raising a hand, the young goddess shook her head and said, “He is nothing but a respectful gentleman.”  It was the greatest effort to keep her voice restrained; it certainly did not match the swirl of emotions within her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh <em>yes</em>, a <em>gentleman </em>who drinks all day and screws trashy nymphs at night.”  Kneeling down, Demeter gripped her daughter by the shoulders and asked frantically, “He hasn’t seduced you, has he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taken aback, Persephone said, “No, and how dare you insinuate that!  Do you think I am a brainless fool easily led about?”  Anger clouded her words, but it was intentional.  She wanted her mother to see this anger, to understand just how detrimental her words were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “No, I think you are a young goddess who has little experience of the world, especially of the manipulations of gods.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone was not about to back down, “And whose fault would my naivete be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter threw her hands up.  “Not this again.  You are not meant for that life – the life of a goddess led around by a god.  You are meant for so much more – you are the goddess of spring, the goddess of life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So long as what I do aligns with what you want.  Tell me again, how are you different than the gods you seek to ‘protect’ me from?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m your mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you try to control every aspect of my life.  I’m not a little girl anymore, Mama.  I’m not Kore.  I’m Persephone, goddess of spring and bringer of death.”  She evaluated her mother’s face but it was unreadable as it always was when they fought like this.  It didn’t matter, they were past the point of niceties.  “And I’m meant for the Underworld.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter clutched her chest, gripping her chiton into her fist.  “Do not say such things!  That letch has poisoned you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone’s eyes were red now, but the vines that usually emanated from her hair were not present.  “Do <em>not </em>speak ill of Hades.  He has done nothing but help me since everything happened here.  Whatever you might think of Zeus, I can’t argue with.  But Hades is not his brothers.  What did he ever do to you to make you hate him so much?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter looked down at her daughter, devastated at the turn of the conversation.  Grasping for words, she finally said, “He’s the god of the dead…he is the antithesis of what we are.  How can you say you belong here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone crossed her arms over her chest and said, “Because here, I get to be me, Mama.  Here I get to be the goddess I was meant to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demeter pursed her lips but said nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’m not going back to the mortal realm with you on a suicide mission to fight Zeus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos stirred in his sleep a little before suddenly jolting himself up, panic briefly gripping him.  This wasn’t his bed.  Where was he?  Breathing, he remembered the events of earlier in the evening and snapped his head over to the other side of the bed.  There, nestled underneath a fluffy charcoal grey comforter, was the peaceful sleeping face of Daphne.  His heart cinched; centuries of loneliness replaced with utter satisfaction followed by anxiety.  Would she still want him in the morning?  Next week?  This was all so new and the finer details of navigating relationships were completely alien to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brow furrowed and she made a little noise before opening her eyes and smiling at him, stretching out.  “What time is it?” she asked breathlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos looked over at the nightstand and dumbly picked up his phone.  “Uh…just after midnight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so the night is young,” she said, laughing a little at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I have to get up early to make-” he stopped mid-sentence and looked over at her.  She was now sitting up in bed, a smug smile on her face, the comforter draped around her waist.  She said nothing, but her smile grew as she watched his reactions change from realization to admiration to lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes drifted over her curves, her breasts hanging free, nipples hardened with the cool air of the hotel room.  She shivered a little – probably because of the chill in the room – but Thanatos wanted to believe it was because of him, that he had this affect on her.  Fates knew she already had him twisted around her fingers.  He’d do whatever she wanted to keep her happy; her sweetness eased millennia of bitter loneliness and her body invigorated him.  Thanatos hadn’t even realized he’d been asleep until he met her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” she said, “I hope you bought the family-pack.”  She looked at him under her lashes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at her, genuinely confused for a moment before it dawned on him that she as referring to the condoms.  “Uh, yeah,” he replied, “I bought a box.”  Rubbing a hand along his neck, he flushed and continued, “I don’t think you can just buy one at the store.  Seems cruel anyhow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throwing her head back, Daphne laughed and then reached out for his hand.  “C’mere you,” she half-demanded and pulled him towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finding her lips, Thanatos didn’t realize how hungry he was.  He dipped into her mouth, meeting her tongue with his, while his hands lightly stroked her hardened nipples.  Daphne moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his body and pulling him down until he was laying on top of her, the comforter the only barrier between their sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breaking from the kiss, he asked, “Did you want to see my wings again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Licking her lips, Daphne said, “No, I just want you to pound me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disentangling himself from the comforter, he hopped out of bed, stumbling a little, to rifle through his pants pocket.  The nymph lay on her side, an arm propping up her head as she watched his lean, naked body.  Shortly he pulled out a condom and began tearing it out of the packaging and rolling it down his dick.  Compared with earlier, he was much surer of himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stretching, she slid out from under the covers and knelt on the edge of the bed, looking back at him over her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like that?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos walked up to her, admiring her form from behind and sliding his hands up and down her ass.  Lining up his cock with her pussy, he moved forward until the tip grazed her entrance, but then slipped forward, missing it entirely.  His face flushed and he felt every bit an inexperienced youth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne reached back and said, “Here, let me help you.”  Then he was inside, eliciting simultaneous moans from both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly he moved in and out, his hands gripping her hips; he found that the slower he moved, the louder she moaned.  Daphne reached a hand back to stroke her clit but Thanatos wanted to be the one to bring the nymph all of her pleasure.  Gently, he pushed her hand out of the way and started stroking her.  She seemed to like it, but should he ask?  It was different like this, not being able to see her face, limiting communication to verbal grunts and moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hand covered his and she pushed his fingers harder against her clit.  He stroked circles around her quickly with the pressure she wanted as he slid in and out of her slowly.  This time would be longer, he knew, since they’d only made love a few hours ago and the condom dulled the sensation a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a moan, she said, “Pound me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you seem to be enjoying this?” he asked genuinely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanna feel your balls slapping against me,” she moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” he asked, the side of his mouth quirking up in a half-smile, but kept the pace steady.  Despite what she was saying, Daphne seemed to be enjoying this very much.  Who was he to deny her what her body wanted?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His words and his refusal to up the pace only made the tension in her belly grow.  Damn him, did he realize what he was doing to her?  Getting closer to the edge, Daphne began to tweak her nipples, hoping the stimulation would send her over, but it wasn’t enough.  “C’mon,” she begged, “I need to cum.  You’re killing me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos smirked a little, pleased perhaps more than he should be with the situation.  “Well I <em>am </em>death.”  He thrusted in a few times quickly and she shouted in pleasure before he dropped the pace back to agonizingly slow.  “Is that what you want?” he asked unable to keep the smile from his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sounded like he was smirking at her, which she both hated and loved.  “Yes, yes, come on!  Pleeeaaaase,” she moaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without warning, he amped up the speed, every thrust of his met with her moans and cries of yes.  He pounded her, grateful for the cool air of the hotel room on his warm body.  Thanatos could feel himself getting closer the faster he thrust, his breathing increasing with every second.  He felt her walls tightening around him and then she was crying out loudly as her orgasm gripped his cock, begging him to slip over the edge with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who was Thanatos to ever deny Daphne?  Gripping her hips with both hands, he felt the pressure, knew he had crossed the point of no return, and stilled his movements.  Throwing his head back, he let out a low moan and shivered as he came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” was all she whispered as she collapsed forward on the bed.  Holding the condom to his dick, he closed his eyes and caught his breath for a moment.  When he opened them again, Daphne was there wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him furiously.  “I can’t believe you made me beg for it,” she said pulling her head back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos ran to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean up, calling out behind him, “You didn’t like it?”  He was pretty sure she did, but the insecure, sexually inexperienced part of him questioned everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fucking loved it and you better do that again next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you command.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he came back out, she was laying under the covers again, already half-asleep.  Thanatos curled around her and kissed her forehead before settling back in to a deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daeira rested her forehead on the cool edge of the desk in front of her, her mass of dark-green curls spread out over her keyboard and mouse.  She’d fucked up bad, but she knew that taking on a security company was likely doomed to fail.  Polyphemus knew her, knew how to protect his company from intruders.  After all, he’d once worked for the Underworld Corp before striking out on his own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How was she going to tell Hecate that she’d been detected and booted and that the likelihood of breaking back in was slim to none?  Her mind rapidly cycled through all of the possible choices now that she’d been discovered.  Call Polyphemus directly; he wouldn’t talk to Hecate, but a lower-level employee and former colleague might have some success.  Tell Hecate about what happened and suggest PR get involved to limit the damage the photos might cause.  There really wasn’t anything else to be done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daeira was out of ideas and it terrified her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing she lifted her head and regretted that she didn’t keep a bottle of anything at her desk.  She really wanted to get trashed at the moment and knew she’d at least need to be a little buzzed to give the bad news to Hecate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been hours; she could no longer delay, and yet she found herself pacing the raised floor, her flats creating hollow thuds.  She almost didn’t realize it when her phone rang at first, the too-happy ringtone of an unknown number shrilling pulling her out of her desperate thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darting back to her desk, she picked up the phone and cautiously answered, already fairly certain who she’d hear on the other end.  “H-hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daeira,” came the flat voice of Polyphemus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Some Things are Meant to be Broken (Into)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanatos leaves Daphne in the morning and comes across a surprise.</p>
<p>Daeira and Polyphemus have a strained conversation.</p>
<p>Thetis tries to discover why she's being iced out by Minthe and Thanatos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn’t wanted to wake up and after he’d woken up, he didn’t want to go.  She had done her best to make it more difficult for him to leave than it already was, but in the end, Thanatos realized he was only delaying the inevitable.  So they kissed good-bye, promised to see each other again that night, and went their separate ways.  He left with a warmth in his body he couldn’t remember feeling ever and it stayed with him as he made his way back through the cold Underworld to his apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warmth made the scene he encountered when he got home all the more jarring.  Someone had jimmied open his apartment door, which was still slightly ajar, and had tore his place apart.  The couch was on its back, his clothes strewn about, his dresser drawers pulled out.  Whoever it was had come and gone in the night without taking anything but leaving behind an unwritten message.  There was no doubt that Apollo had sent one of his goons to let Thanatos know that they knew where he lived and that they weren’t afraid of him, the god of death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was irritated for the mess they left and scared – not for himself, but for Daphne.  His first instinct was to call her up and tell her, but good what would that do?  Scare her even more in her hotel room?  Thanatos instead called Hecate.  It was just after 6 AM and he was surprised by the ever-chipper voice that picked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanatos, what is your crisis?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cringed at the phrase, having heard her use it with Hades before.  “Someone broke into my apartment last night and wrecked it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on.”  There was a muffled pause and a door creaked open and closed on her side before she responded, “Do you know who it was?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but I can guess it was Apollo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?  You seem like the kind of guy who would have a lot of enemies,” she said dryly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos threw his hand up in the air and said, “Really?  Now’s the time for jokes at my expense?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair enough.  Was anything stolen?”  She sounded almost contrite.  Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doesn’t seem to be.  I think they just wanted to scare me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate looked over her shoulder through the glass door of Hades’s office into the main living area where he and Persephone were making casual conversation over coffee and tea.  Absentmindedly, she asked him, “Where were you last night, anyhow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel the tension on his side and would swear that the heat of whatever embarrassment he felt radiated through the phone.  Finally, he spoke and said, “I was staying with a friend last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pointy smile slowly bent her lips up and he could hear it in her voice when she said, “Oh, and would that friend happen to be a certain flower nymph?”’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh…yeah?” Thanatos phrased it as a near question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good for you.  I can send someone over to help straighten up your place?”  It was a statement phrased as a question.  The only answer was yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, just make sure that Daphne’s safe, all right?” Thanatos asked trying to masquerade the desperation in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about her,” was all Hecate said and then she hung up.  Stepping out of Hades’s office, she took a moment to observe the gentle way they touched each other’s arms as they talked, how easy laughter came to them, despite their previously stressful night.  It was as if the world melted away when they were together, which is why Hecate wasn’t surprised that they hadn’t noticed she’d returned until she cleared her throat.  Rather than look embarrassed at being caught flirting, they looked at her expectantly.  “Persephone, would you like some company today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades scowled and Persephone looked uncertain.  “I-I don’t know.  I’m supposed to be keeping a low-profile.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate smiled and raised a hand, saying, “Oh, it’s Daphne.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades’s face immediately flushed, but Hecate didn’t have time to think about that.  Persephone shot the elder goddess a confused look and asked, “But how?  She’s on Olympus, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning on the edge of the couch, Hecate said, “Not exactly.  We brought her here yesterday after an incident…anyhow, she’s holed up in a hotel room.  Since you two are old friends, I thought it might be nice to bring her over here for a while.  Whaddya think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone smiled and clapped her hands together, “Oh, that sounds great, but-” she stopped herself mid-sentence and looked back at Hades.  “It’s your house; what do you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D-daphne?  Friends?”  Then, quickly composing himself, he said, “O-of course your friend Daphne can come over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inwardly, Hecate sighed.  Maybe if Hades was agreeable to it, she could stay here for a few days.  As much as she trusted the hotel staff to do their best to protect their clients, she didn’t trust Apollo not to send someone to cause trouble.  She just wondered why Hades was being so weird about it.  “Great,” she said, “I’ll bring her over later today, around lunch time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing up, Persephone stretched and said, “Sounds good.  I think I’ll take a little nap.”  She looked over her shoulder, but Hades’s head was bent down, deep in thought.  Huh, so much for her little hint.  It had been days since she’d been staying with him and he’d been the perfect gentlemen – too perfect, in fact.  His scoundrel rating was in the basement and no matter how many hints she dropped, he just didn’t seem to pick them up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without another word, Hecate fizzed out of the house, wondering when she’d have the time to take her own little nap.  Sleep was such a distant memory!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daeira.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flat way he said it made her shiver.  He’d always been somewhat ill-tempered, but she’d rarely been on the receiving end of it when he worked for the Underworld Corporation.  Now, however, Daeira figured she was the new face of everything he hated about Hades’s domain.  “Y-yeah?” she responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind was furiously trying to figure out what to say.  Disappointed that her mind had failed her, she meekly responded, “I-I don’t know what you mean?  Working?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Polyphemus laughed, cold and cruelly, and said, “So now your job is hacking reputable businesses?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew she shouldn’t let herself be baited, but she wasn’t really in the mood to listen to her better judgment.  “Reputable, huh?  You call hiding rapist’s photographs reputable?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The line went quiet, but he hadn’t hung up.  After a long pause, he said, “So that’s why you were poking around on my servers?  That’s a pretty big accusation to make about someone, whoever it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was trying to goad her into talking more about the situation than she should.  She’d already uttered the word rapist; she could say no more.  “Okay?” was all she uttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pause as he waited for her to give him something more than a simple throwaway “OK.”  Snorting at her silence, he asked, “And what makes you think one of my customers is a rapist?  Let me guess, you’ve been tracking his whereabouts.”  When she didn’t respond again, he said, “Come <em>on</em>, Daeira, did you forget who I am?  I know all the little tricks there – I fucking taught them to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tired and fed up, Daeira ran a hand through her green coiled hair and asked, exasperated, “What do you want, Pheme?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to know who this person is and what you’re planning on doing to them,” he said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s above my paygrade, but if Hecate had her way, she’d probably punish him as much as she could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Polyphemus let out a shaky sigh at that name, “So Hades has sicced his dog on this situation, eh?  It must be big.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess,” Daeira said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could go to the press you know,” he said, bluffing because he knew the moment he did that, the scandal would destroy his IPO.  He wanted to see how much she’d been keeping up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zeus would be pissed about what you tried.  He is my biggest investor, after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he would.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There might be a war between the realms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Daeira said, “Yeah, I guess.  Pheme, what are you getting at?  Why did you call me?”  She knew she shouldn’t be so short with someone who could cause so much trouble, but she was out of patience.  Part of her felt so overwhelmed by her failure that she just wanted to see everything burn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other line, he chewed at his bottom lip, thinking about his next words very carefully.  “I’m going to help you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Daeira’s turn to laugh.  “Stop messing with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, there’s plenty more evidence for you to nail this person.  I just need your word that it won’t get to the press.  This has to be handled discreetly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daeira stood up suddenly and looked around, whispering, “Why would you help me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because even I can’t tolerate certain things.”  It wasn’t really an honest answer, but who said he had to be truthful with a would-be thief?  There was a long pause and he realized she was waiting for him to continue.  “I have photos.  I don’t know who they are, but some of them look bad.  I’ll send them to you.  It won’t be traceable back to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daeira almost felt the urge to smile.  The Fates were handing her a second chance!  “Okay,” she said on a whispered, shaky breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if this comes back to me <strong>at all</strong>, I will hack into the Underworld Corp and wipe out all of your servers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daeira gulped.  She knew he could do it too and no one there would be able to stop it.  They never thought about security the way he did until after he left and since then, they’d been trying to build it up.  It was taking longer than it should, all because Hades and Hecate expected magic from a shoestring budget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thetis was in a bad mood; she hadn’t been able to get a hold of Minthe or Thanatos for days.  Something was up and she didn’t appreciate being cut from the conversation, so to ease her curiosity, the silver nymph decided to make a surprise visit to her frenemy.  Standing in front of the door to the luxurious apartment Hades had given to Minthe, she rang the bell once, then again a minute later.  When no answer came, she knocked on the door.  Scowling and muttering to herself, she fished her keys out of her handbag, selecting the spare key the river nymph had given her years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the apartment smelled a little damp and musty.  Thetis quietly closed the door behind her and called out for Minthe, but no one answered.  On the counter was an empty (and dirty) wine glass, but nothing else.  Pursing her lips, she wandered through the apartment, looking for any clues as to her friend’s whereabouts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making her way back to the bedroom, she peeked her head in, half-expecting to find her friend asleep, but all she found was an unmade bed and dirty clothes on the floor.  Turning into the bathroom, she found an empty tub that still had bath salt remnants in the bottom, as if she had drained a bath, but hadn’t rinsed it afterwards.  Her evening wear was still hanging up on a hook next to her towel, as if she meant to dress in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room felt…strange.  Thetis shivered and walked back into the bedroom, spying Minthe’s phone on the nightstand.  It was weird that she would be without her phone.  Picking it up, she tucked it and the charger into her handbag and turned to leave the room, giving it a once-over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in the main living area, Thetis took a moment to walk around the kitchen and living room more.  In the refrigerator were half-eaten take out boxes and old milk, expired by a day.  It was as if Minthe left in a hurry and she couldn’t help but wonder if Hades was behind it.  Did Zeus tell Hades that Minthe ratted out Persephone?  Did Hades “take care” of her worse than he did to that reporter weeks ago?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking into the living room she stopped just in front of the couch and looked down.  There was a little bit of soil on the carpet which was strange since Minthe kept no plants in her apartment.  What did it mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An uneasy feeling washed over her, but Thetis just couldn’t figure out what happened to Minthe.  She hoped that once she charged her friend’s phone and was able to break in that she’d be able to get some answers.  Zeus was starting to go over the deep end about Persephone and Demeter.  Maybe she should encourage it and see if he’d apply a little more pressure to Hades.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!  Hopefully this chapter didn't bore you because I felt a little meh about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chatting Over Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thetis figures out her next steps.  Zeus has coffee.</p>
<p>Thanatos's apartment gets cleaned up.</p>
<p>Hecate brings Daphne over to visit with Persephone.  They have lunch and coffee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving Minthe’s apartment, Thetis had stopped by Thanatos’s only to find out that he was either not home or he was avoiding her.  Neither were good scenarios.  Now, as she prepared for work this morning, she wore her most flattering – and revealing – outfit to make sure she caught Zeus’s eye.  It was getting harder to grab his attention since he’d become obsessed with finding the spring goddess.  At first Thetis figured Hades was mad with Persephone for hiding her act of wrath from him.  Why else would he storm out of Zeus’s office?  But then when Minthe started texting her about how Hades hadn’t come in to the office, that had made her wonder if he was truly angry with Persephone or worried about her?  Then with Minthe disappearing and Thanatos ghosting her, it all seemed to point back to Hades pulling his “troops” together to prepare for something big, something against Zeus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all just a thought, but even if it wasn’t true, she wouldn’t be a very good ally to Zeus if she didn’t at least <em>advise</em> him that Hades might be harboring Persephone and considering a coup.  Heck, Demeter was still missing, so she could probably safely say that Hades was likely harboring her as well.  All Zeus had to do was imagine his place being usurped by his wealthier, taller, and more athletic brother, and it would set his insecurities aflame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needed to prod him enough so that he pressured Hades into releasing Persephone (and Demeter, if he had her), but not so much that there was all out war between the realms.  After all, if Hades was subdued, who would take over ruling the Underworld?  As ridiculous as it sounded in her head, Thetis had to consider that Hades might be able to overthrow Zeus.  Were that to happen, her goal of becoming the next queen of the gods would be finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the real reason why she helped come up with the plan to take Persephone down.  Sure, her snarky chat friends figured it was just a little scheme to make Hades mad at Persephone and get Minthe back with her meal ticket, but for Thetis, that was a nice bonus.  What she was really after was a good way to permanently drive a wedge between Zeus and Hera so that she would <em>finally</em> leave.  Everyone knew that the queen and king were miserably married and everyone knew that Demeter and Hera were sisters of sorts.  So something that would put Zeus at odds with Hera’s other familial relations would be enough, hopefully, to drive the final nail in the proverbial coffin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlike Minthe, she didn’t even care if Demeter and Persephone were punished that harshly.  If Persephone suffered the same fate as Prometheus, so be it.  If she was able to walk free, she wouldn’t really care either, her friend’s wants be damned.  Thetis only wanted what was hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strutting into the office, she set her hand bag down on her desk.  Clutching a small brown paper bag, she popped her head into her boss’s office.  He was asleep, snoring at his desk, his face buried into the crook of his arm.  He was wearing yesterday’s suit, she noted, his jacket having been tossed across the room at some point.  Walking up to him, she gently shook his shoulder eliciting an ungraceful snore-snort from him.  Bleary-eyed he stared at her for a minute, confused, until he realized he was still in his office.  “Thetis?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on the edge of his desk so that her miniskirt rode up above her thigh-highs and smiling as genuinely as she could, she placed the little bag on his desk and said, “I know you’ve been working hard lately and that things have been stressful for you, so I got you this on my way to the office this morning.”  Still tired, he silently watched her open the bag as she placed a small to-go coffee cup in front of him, a wrapped pastry of some kind, and a small yogurt parfait. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gestured to the items and Zeus began inspecting them, “Cappuccino – my favorite!  And what is this?  A croissant, no it’s a chocolate croissant, also my favorite!”  Taking a sip of coffee and a big bite, he looked up at her, finally realizing the outfit she was wearing.  He hadn’t seen it before, but it was his new favorite: a sheer black blouse and a black miniskirt that barely covered the tops of her black thigh highs when she was standing on precariously high black heels.  Taking another bite, he realized Hera would never take care of him like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thetis stood to leave, but stopped at the door and said, “Let me know if you need my assistance with anything,” and, without waiting for a response, she was back at her desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zeus wondered how long he should wait before calling her back in.  Maybe after he was finished with his coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s it.  Nothing too graphic this time, not like Poseidon’s parties.  This is just a typical break-in scenario, but I need the place straightened up.”  She’d spent longer than intended sifting through Thanatos’s apartment looking for any clues before the clean-up crew arrived around 11:30 AM. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned to face the two daemons behind her.  They looked unperturbed and almost…bored.  “Call me if you find anything interesting,” she said and then she was out of the door and heading towards the hotel to pick up Daphne.  She couldn’t risk having any of her assistants handle this particular task for fear that Persephone’s whereabouts would become public knowledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she drove to the hotel, she thought about the sheer insanity of the last few days: Persephone hiding out with Hades; her turning Minthe into a plant; Thanatos helping her with important tasks; Apollo presumably trying to murder Daphne; Demeter threatening the mortal realm.  She hadn’t slept in a few days, the sheer chaos of everything giving her renewed energy, but it would be short-lived and soon she would pay for her indulgence in the form of a migraine (with aura) and nightmarish sleep.  No potions nor magic, no power of the gods, could stop her body from experiencing what it would. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing that worried her was Demeter.  Even Zeus’s temper tantrums couldn’t match the havoc that the goddess of the harvest would wreak.  Arguably Demeter was amongst the most important deities to the mortals, a representation of the civilization they had achieved.  After all, without farming, the grand cities they had built would fall as humans resorted to being hunter-gatherers.  And if all plant life was killed-off, then there wouldn’t be much hunting to do once the prey died.  No, this was going to be bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone hadn’t told them much when she emerged from Elysium, but she did have an aura of power about her, a scent of something stronger than the flowers she so carelessly tossed around.  Hecate had picked up on it right away and she was sure that Demeter would have as well.  If she had to imagine possible scenarios, she thought that if Persephone didn’t tell her mother about Hades’s involvement in current developments, that Demeter would’ve guessed it.  Based on Demeter’s reaction the last time she encountered Hades (albeit a very drunk Hades), she assumed that the harvest goddess would not welcome the news. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What resolution could be had in this situation?  Demeter was a friend, but she was also very stubborn.  If she refused to accept Persephone’s wishes, then what could be leveraged against the goddess?  Who else could run the harvest?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without taking her hands off of the wheel to pick up the phone, she called out, “Oracle, call Soteria.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The call routed through her car speakers, ringing twice before her assistant picked up, “Hecate, are you well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate smiled a bit at the question, which her assistant always asked when she answered the phone.  “Yes, but I have a task for you.  I need you to send someone inconspicuously to the mortal realm to keep an eye on things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Things’ being?” Soteria asked and Hecate was sure she could hear her raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The crops.  I want to make sure, since Demeter is not there, that they don’t start dying.  If you see anything amiss, I need to know right away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Understood, my lady, it will be done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne had found Hecate’s offer to spend time with Persephone to be a relief.  The longer the situation with Apollo went unresolved, the longer she felt exposed, waiting to meet an unfortunate end at the hand of her former lover.  Still, the ride was awkwardly quiet.  Daphne got the feeling that Hecate knew more than she’d ever let on and couldn’t help but wonder if this visit with Persephone was for other reasons.  The nymph conceded that she might be overthinking this and so she simply sighed softly as the goddess of witchcraft’s car pulled into the driveway of the modern mansion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling out her cell, Hecate dialed Hades to let him know they were there and then the two of them rushed up and into the house to avoid the prying eyes of nosy neighbors.  Once inside, the nymph took a moment to evaluate her surroundings.  The place was simple and clean, not cluttered with ornate moulding and ostentatious artwork.  It was most definitely not her style.  After spending her formative years in the mortal realm, living the simple life that Demeter cherished so much, her taste in décor was anything but simple. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades disappeared before she’d entered the room and returned after a few minutes with Persephone.  The spring goddess beamed at her old friend, a broad smile etched across her round face, dimples forming deep valleys in her cheeks.  Throwing her arms around her, she hugged her tightly and said, “I’m so glad to see you.”  Pulling back, her smile faded a bit and she asked worriedly, “What happened on Olympus?  Are you OK?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne nodded and smiled, but her eyes betrayed her fear and sadness.  Persephone clutched her friend’s hands and said, before Daphne could respond, “Where are my manners!  Daphne, have you met Hades before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades stepped forward and extended a hand, which Daphne shook with greater force than he’d expected.  Nervously, he cleared his throat and said, “I know you have a contract with my company, but I’m afraid we’ve never met before today.”  His discomfort did not go unnoticed by Hecate, who merely raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Daphne had noticed his nervousness, she paid it no mind, responding cheerfully, “I can’t thank you enough for the opportunity to represent your businesses.  The Pom Zero shoot was so much fun too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone turned back to Hecate and said, “Thank you so much for bringing Daphne over.  Would you like to stay for lunch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate waved and said, “Oh, no.  I have a few more things to attend to and then I have to get some rest.  I’ve been on my feet for what?  Three days now I think!”  And with a little, “Ta!” she left, the front door closing behind her on its own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone turned back to Hades, who fidgeted for a moment before saying, “I made pasta alla norma and a tossed salad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne beamed and said, “Yum, I love eggplant!” and took Persephone’s outstretched hand as the goddess led her to the dining room.  Hades watched them happily walk away and he sighed to himself, heading towards the kitchen to bring out the food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During lunch, Hades had sat at the head of the table, while Daphne and Persephone had chatted idly about things, what was happening in the mortal realm before Persephone came to Olympus; what Persephone thought about University and how Daphne had considered going if things didn’t work out with her modeling gigs.  Both seemed to be keeping the conversation artificially light and Hades couldn’t help but wonder if his presence was preventing them from being as candid as they would like to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d be lying if he said he was comfortable sitting here, so he manufactured a reason to leave.  Retrieving his phone from his pocket, he unlocked it and interrupted the two women, standing up and saying, “Unfortunately, ladies, I have to leave and attend to some work.  I have a call coming up soon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes darted between the two of them, as if waiting for permission to leave.  Daphne smirked a bit, but Persephone started laughing and said, “Of course!  Daphne and I have so much to catch up on anyhow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He exhaled a sigh of relief and nodded to them as he turned and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afterwards, Persephone suggested that they have some coffee and chat in the living room.  Sipping her coffee, Daphne smiled saucily at her friend, arching an eyebrow, saying, “So…you and Hades, eh?  Tell me all about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone smiled coyly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, why, exactly, was Hades so uncomfortable?  Any thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Conversations are Just Words Strung Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Persephone and Daphne have an important, emotionally exhausting conversation.  This section discusses Persephone's rape, but does not go into details.  If you would feel more comfortable, you can skip the first section and go straight to the first ****.</p>
<p>Thetis convinces Zeus that Hades is betraying him by protecting Persephone and Demeter.</p>
<p>Zeus calls up Hades and they have a terrible conversation.  Zeus reveals some upsetting details to Hades.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone smiled coyly and said, “Well, there’s nothing really to tell.  He’s been taking very good care of me, protecting me from Zeus.  I feel so at home here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne placed her mug on the glass coffee table and responded, “Mmm hmmm, so you and the King of the Underworld are playing house, eh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone snorted, choking on her coffee.  Once she’d regained her composure, she said, “It’s not like that…yet.”  She smiled and stared off into nothing, saying, “He’s nothing like the stories say.  He’s so kind and gentle.”  Raising her eyes to meet Daphne’s, she continued, “It’s impossible not to fall for him.  I’m having the best time of my life here and I – I don’t ever want to leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne gasped and said, “But Persephone, you’re the goddess of spring!”  Internally, she shuddered at what Demeter’s reaction would be if she found out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know.  But I’m so happy here.  I get to be me,” she said, shrugging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne pulled her legs up to her chest and tilted her head to the side, asking, “And how do you think Hades feels?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He wants me,” she stated matter-of-factly and Daphne smiled at her, waiting for her friend to continue. “I may or may not have kissed him on the side of a building after we had a fight and he told me he wanted me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne didn’t mean to play devil’s advocate, but she had to look after her friend.  “Wanting is one thing.  But does he care about you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone smiled gently and said, “Oh yes, I definitely think he does.  He’s putting a lot at risk protecting me from his brother.  He told me once he’d always be in my corner, but it’s more than friendship now.  I mean, he’s not my boyfriend or anything, not that I wouldn’t love that, but we’re not there yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne thought back to the pictures on Apollo’s phone and wondered if there was a delicate way to bring it up.  It had been gnawing at her since she found them, eating away at her heart when she had idle time to think about everything that was happening.  Being stuck at the hotel didn’t help, even if it did keep her safe.  “Is it just the Zeus situation stopping you two from moving forward?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Persephone looked at her friend for a long time, contemplating how to answer.  She didn’t really feel like talking about it, but keeping it bottled up inside was chewing her up.  She desperately wanted to know how she should bring it up to Hades, since it was such a wedge between them and he didn’t even have the faintest idea.  Sometimes, when she thought about it too much, it felt like her entire existence was slipping away, like she was losing everything she loved and cherished before she’d had a real chance to live.  With trembling hands, she covered her mouth and looked away, trying to find the courage to put to words what had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne’s gut twisted and the coffee she’d already consumed sloshed around in her stomach.  Why did she ask her friend such a question knowing what the answer was?  What was wrong with her?  She began to say, “Persephone, I-I’m so–” but was stopped by a single dainty hand raised by her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the spring goddess turned her head again, her top lip was curled as if trying to hold back the tears which shone like glass in the large pools of her eyes.  Her voice cracking, she said, “No, it’s okay…you’re a friend.”  She took in a shuddering sigh and said, “I, uh, I’ve had a rough time of it on Olympus.”  There was a long pause and Daphne waited anxiously for her to continue, biting on the edge of her manicured nail.  Persephone raised her eyes to meet Daphne’s and said, “Specifically, Apollo made life very hard for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne swallowed thickly and nodded her head silently, tears brimming to the surface, an errant one falling down her cheek.  She remembered how Apollo had boxed her into the small role of being his girlfriend.  He had told her Persephone had dated him and ended things, but she knew that was false.  She’d seen the pictures, but the prospect of hearing it from the lips of her friend was like experiencing a death all over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tiny white flowers dotted the spring goddess’s crown - <em>Apium graveolens</em> also known as celery flower - and Daphne realized their meaning of grief and mourning right away.*  Demeter was not fond of the plant as it was bitter and practically inedible, grown only to be used for human death rights and anything which reminded the harvest goddess of the chthonic world was bad.  Unable to stand the silence anymore, Daphne let out an anguished, “I know.”  She leaned forward, sobbing into her hands, saying, “I found them and…and I just knew he’d…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raped me,” Persephone said quietly before slipping off of her chair and silently slipping her arms around Daphne in front of her.  “He raped me,” she said, sobbing into her friend’s shoulder.  She’d finally uttered the words.  Where did she go from there?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zeus hadn’t been able to wait more than an hour before he’d called Thetis back into his office to “thank” her for taking care of him this morning.  She was more than happy to “take care” of him some more if he liked, which he absolutely said he would.  Now, as they got dressed, Thetis looked over her shoulder and took in Zeus’s face.  He seemed calmer and more relaxed than he had in days; a pity she was about to destroy that, but she needed to keep this little plan of hers in motion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, any luck finding Persephone?” she asked as she turned around, her blouse still unbuttoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Zeus said sourly as he finished buttoning up his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I stopped by Minthe’s apartment the other day,” she said casually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, so?  What other misery is she bugging you with?”  Zeus asked, unimpressed with the direction of this conversation.  He was trying to forget about all this and finally relax.  Why was Thetis reminding him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s just it.  She wasn’t there.  And she’s not answering my texts or calls either.  It looked like she left in a hurry.”  Zeus shrugged.  Fates, he was so stupid, Thetis thought.  “I tried asking Thanatos, since I know they’re tight, but he hasn’t responded to me at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zeus stared at her blankly, willing this conversation to be over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thetis finished buttoning her blouse and sat on the edge of his desk.  “I think your brother is harboring Persephone and possibly Demeter and he’s done something to silence Minthe and Thanatos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zeus rolled his eyes and said, “And that’s based on what?  The fact that they won’t talk to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thetis defaulted to her serene look and said, “We worked together to uncover Persephone and Demeter’s treason so you could mete out justice.  The only thing that makes sense is that the little spring goddess has scurried off to the Underworld to be protected by your big brother.  She doesn’t have a lot of other options, does she?  And both Minthe and Thanatos live in the Underworld, unprotected against any vengeance Hades might mete out against them for turning against a goddess he seemingly adores for unknown reasons.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zeus had to admit there was truth to her statement.  After all, Hades had been infatuated with the spring goddess for weeks before this incident blew up.  Given his lack of options in the Underworld, it made sense that he would rally around the one goddess who actually showed him attention.  That little user!  Feeling crabby again, Zeus said, “Interesting theory.  I’ll add it to the list of tips I’ve gotten on the hotline.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Resisting the urge to smirk, Thetis knew she’d gotten inside of his head.  It was only a matter of time before he called Hades and had it out with him.  Affecting a concerned look, she nodded and said, “I only want what’s best for you.  I think you know that.”  Then, without waiting for acknowledgement, the nymph turned on her heels and left Zeus to mull over her words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she closed the door behind her Zeus sat motionless at his desk for several minutes, lost in his thoughts.  If Hades and Demeter formed an alliance, they would be likely able to take him down.  After all, he couldn’t really rely on anyone else in the Pantheon, especially not Hera.  He’d need her support, too, in order to unite the other Olympians under him.  There weren’t many people he could talk to, perhaps the only one being Apollo.  Hadn’t he asked for Persephone’s hand?  There was something more to that, but he wasn’t inclined to pursue it further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, making up his mind, Zeus picked up the phone and dialed his brother.  It was time to talk to the king of the Underworld about what exactly was going on down there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Hades had left Persephone and Daphne for his “important work call” and had taken care of “business,” he actually did sit down to log into work and go through his mounting emails for a bit.  It was hard to concentrate with so many unanswered questions swirling through his head.  What else was Persephone hiding?  Would Zeus escalate the conflict to all out war between the realms?  Hades knew he’d easily overpower his brother, what with his shade army virtually unstoppable.  It was a fact that many chose to forget in their desire to negate the value of the Underworld.  Worse, what would Demeter do?  There was only so long they could keep her locked up in Elysium.  At some point, protecting her for her own good would be detrimental to her well-being as well as that of the mortals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The insistent buzzing of his phone cut through his thoughts.  When he saw the number, he groaned; Zeus was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment.  Although, he supposed, it was inevitable that they would need to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zeus,” came Hades clipped greeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hades,” Zeus responded in kind before continuing, “I’ve been getting some troubling reports.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Hades asked, arching a brow.  He could only imagine the source of these reports: malcontents and enemies of the Zeus looking to undermine him further.  After all, any lie the king of the gods bought into would only hurt himself.  Hades was the ruler of the dead and there was nothing more honest than death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Zeus said, “Why’d you have to fall for that goddess?  She’s nothing but trouble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Short on patience, Hades responded, “Do you actually have something valuable to say to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gruffly, Zeus said, “Fine, I’ll cut to the chase.  It’s come to my attention that you’re harboring both Persephone and Demeter.”  Zeus paused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades, failing to see the value in lying, said, “Yes, I’ve been protecting them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you admit to openly defying me?” Zeus thundered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The god of the dead rolled his eyes and said, “Everyone is defying you because you are overreacting.  You’ve threatened to punish Persephone and Demeter as you did Prometheus.  And what?  All for an act of wrath?  C’mon every immortal has one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but that harvest bitch worked to keep it from me.  And, worst of all, she sent her daughter to butter you up so you’d get all soft on her when you found out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gritting his teeth, Hades said, “You know Demeter isn’t using her daughter to get herself out of trouble.  And the only reason she kept Persephone’s act of wrath a secret was because she knew how much of an asshat you are about these things!  But that’s how you always are, isn’t it, brother?  Looking to punish those who seem to disrespect you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew it,” Zeus seethed.  “I knew you were planning on betraying me.  So, what’s your plan to overthrow Olympus?  Going to send your shade army to take over?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades held his head in his hand, utterly disgusted by his brother’s paranoid thinking.  “I have no such intention.  My only goal is to protect two goddesses from the hands of an unstable, paranoid <em>child</em>,” Hades bellowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zeus felt the lightning crawling over his skin, millions of little sharp pricks at his skin.  “Well here’s some other news for you.  Minthe and Thanatos were the ones who ratted your girlfriend out to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence on the phone as Hades took in his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zeus laughed cruelly, “Oh, ha, brother, I guess you should be a little more, uh, <em>paranoid</em> about what’s going on in your own realm.  Why would two of your closest employees betray you so?”  He didn’t even wait for Hades to respond before disconnecting the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades looked down at the phone, his mind numbly going through the facts.  He should’ve seen it.  In a way, he wasn’t surprised that Minthe and Thanatos would do this, but at the same time, he couldn’t believe it had happened at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking over to his liquor cabinet, he poured himself a scotch and then a second one.  After the liquor had warmed his veins and steadied his hands, he picked up the phone and scrolled through his contacts.  He needed to talk to Hecate fast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*https://www.atlasobscura.com/articles/history-of-funeral-wreaths</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanatos recalls a conversation he had with Demeter the night he brought her back to the Underworld and decides to do a little digging into the events that led to Zeus burning down Demeter's fields.  (The conversation he had with Demeter can be found in another story in this series: "What you Won't Do for Love.")</p>
<p>He and Daphne reunite that evening.  There is sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos had resisted the urge to pull out his phone and text Daphne that morning, not wanting to seem the eager lover.  He knew he was the most pathetic god between the Underworld, Olympus, and the mortal realm; he didn’t need to prove it to the one person he truly cared about.  Instead, he went about his business, collecting souls and desperately trying to keep his mind on something other than <em>her</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point, he remembered Demeter’s words about Zeus’s act of wrath on her fields years ago and the idea stuck in his head, generating question after question, maddening him almost as much as his previous thoughts.  How many people had died?  Did Zeus ask Hades to cover it up or did he file false paperwork?  Maybe he created a “natural disaster” nearby that would account for their deaths?  The only real way for him to know was to dig around and look for clues, much as he did against Persephone.  It was only fair, he supposed, that he exert some energy on building a case against Zeus in this situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts carried him past lunch time and – finally – Thanatos decided it would be acceptable to text Daphne.  After herding an elderly couple and a few children to Acheron, he whipped out his phone and tapped out a casual text that definitely took him more than a casual amount of time to write, “Hey Daphne, what time did you want to meet up?  I get off around 5 pm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood there, willing a response to appear, for what felt like hours, but was really just a few seconds, and then huffed out a sigh, shoving his phone back into his pocket.  Was this early relationship stuff always so tough?  The ups and downs were almost painful compared to the same constant, dull monotony of single life.  Unwilling to let his insecurities get the best of him, he immediately sped out of the Underworld and back to the mortal realm to herd one final group of shades back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was back in the mortal realm, Thanatos decided to make a side trip to Enna, just to see how things were there now that Demeter was locked in the Underworld and perhaps gather some intel on what might have happened all those years ago when Zeus burned down Demeter’s fields.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alighting in a clearing, he looked around.  The place was eerily silent, but Thanatos had to admit to himself, he wasn’t really sure what the place was supposed to sound like since he’d never been there before.  Walking around, he spied what he assumed was Demeter’s temple, but could find no nymphs inside or around the property.  He knew what the harvest goddess was like; men were not welcome, which is why he was surprised that he hadn’t already been accosted by her nymphs demanding he leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was about to call out, but he heard a sound carried faintly on the wind, one he was very familiar with: sobbing.  Following the cries, he flew towards the woods near a little pond and silently weaved himself through the trees, being careful not to touch or disturb anything.  He had a feeling this was sacred ground and the last thing he wanted to do was irritate the very people he hoped would assist him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stopping just short of the pond, he remained behind the trees to observe the situation.  There were a handful of flower nymphs gathered around the pond.  Some were in the water whilst one – the one who was crying – sat on the bank.  They looked forlorn, sadness seeping from their very essence, creating a heaviness in the air that Thanatos awlays felt when collecting the souls of those most beloved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the nymphs in the water said, “Oh Chrysanthe, please stop your crying and join us.  You’ll feel better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiping her tears away, she said, “I don’t know how you can pretend like everything is all right when it’s not, Euanthe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frowning, Euanthe said, “Well I know wallowing isn’t going to make this better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I’m terrified, OK?  We have no protectress.  Nothing is to stop any of the gods – or mortals -for that matter from coming here and destroying our sacred grounds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the other nymphs swam up and said, “I’m pretty sure we could take on the mortals, but, yeah, you’re right.  If a god wanted to kill us, he could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Euanthe shot her companion a dirty look and then looked back at Chrysanthe, saying, “We’re as sad as you, but I can’t just idly sit around and cry over the situation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos wondered if he should back away – this was obviously a private area for the nymphs to swim.  He felt a heat washing over his face, a heaviness settling in his stomach at looking at these flower nymphs surreptitiously while they swam naked, vulnerable to outside forces.  What would Daphne think?  What would she want him to do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, he backed up a little into the woods and called out, “Is anyone there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard hushed gasps and the sound of water splashing.  If the situation wasn’t so serious, he’d find it amusing.  Calling out again, Thanatos said, “I need help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a minute had passed, he figured it was a good time to move in before they completely dispersed into the surrounding woods.  Moving forward, he emerged and alit on the banks of the pond where he found three nymphs huddled together, two of them dripping wet, their chitons clinging to them.  The others had scurried off, no doubt watching the interaction from the safety of the trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sure that the blush he felt before had deepened, darkening the blue around his eyes, making him self-conscious.  They were silent, Euanthe standing in front of them in a protective manner, her arms slightly splayed out and her head tilted down, hard eyes regarding him under her dark pink brows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” she asked firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could respond, Chrysanthe cried out, “Oh, it’s Thanatos!  Are you here to kill us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His shoulders dropped and he rolled his eyes before giving her a withering stare.  Knowing it was probably not in his best interest to berate them, but unable to let the comment slide, he said, “Seriously?  What did Demeter teach you?  I guide the souls who pass naturally to the Underworld.”  He paused for a moment waiting for them to relax.  When they didn’t, he continued, “I certainly don’t go around ripping up the sacred grounds of nymphs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exhaling and relaxing a little from her aggressive stance, Euanthe asked, her tone flat, “Well, what do you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was hoping you could help me understand something that happened here – when Demeter’s fields caught fire?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other nymph that had been in the water stepped forward and said, “What does it matter to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearly these nymphs did not trust any men, surely at the teachings of Demeter.  He needed to prove to them that he wasn’t going to hurt them.  “Look,” he said, clearing his throat, “I’m not your enemy.  I’m friends with Daphne.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three looked at each other and then back at him.  The nymph said, “Yeah?  Well I’m not so sure I believe you, but I also don’t see any reason not to answer your question.”  She looked over her shoulder at Chrysanthe and Euanthe and they nodded at her, silently giving her permission to speak.  Turning back to Thanatos, she said, “It was over 15 years ago it happened.  The king of the gods used to pressure Demeter into hiding his lovers from Hera when they became problematic.  He did this over and over again, which upset our lady very much and helped cement her hatred of men.  Finally, she told him no more, but he brushed her off.”  She paused, evaluating his reaction, which was unsurprised.  Why should he ever think well of Zeus?  Continuing, she said, “When he brought one last nymph to her, she put her foot down.  Said <em>no</em>.  They had a terrible fight so later he set fire to her fields.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened after that?”  Thanatos asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shadow crossed her face, bringing with it an old pain that settled into her eyes and lips.  Her voice, almost distant, said, “It hadn’t rained in a few days, so the fire engulfed the fields quickly.  We lost several hamadryads when the fire jumped to the surrounding forest and their trees burnt.”  She stared over his shoulder, not looking at anything other than the past.  Continuing, she said, “There’s nothing more disturbing than watching your friends writhe around on the ground in agony, their skin crackling as if the flames were devouring them directly.  Even worse, a few trees were burned but survived, seriously weakening the hamadryads, but not killing them.  It was sad to watch them struggle along for a few years before finally perishing.  There’s only a few of the injured left living and they mostly stay hidden deep in the forest.”  Behind her, Chrysanthe began to weep again and Euanthe wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exhaling a shaky breath, the nymph continued, “The mortals in the surrounding villages suffered food shortages.  Parents tried to keep the children fed, but their little bodies couldn’t handle it as well as an adult could and some of them – in addition to the elders – died over the course of months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos was saddened – not of the deaths – but for the suffering which had led to it and for the massive injustice committed.  He nodded and said solemnly, “I’m sorry that happened.  What did Demeter do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging, the nymph said, “What could she do?  She diverted everything from her business to help feed the mortals, taking massive losses for the next year.  But it wasn’t enough - there are so many more mortals than deities and the like on Olympus.  She used as much of her power as possible to make the crops grow, but, again, there is only so fast the soil can replenish.  Oh, there were more fights too between Zeus and Demeter when she failed to keep products stocked in Olympus.  Cereal, beer, bread…all dwindled.  He came around to threaten her, but what was he going to do?  He can’t make things grow and…and I think he realized it was his own fault, but would never publicly accept the blame.  So after a few terrible shouting matches between them, he just stopped coming.  Other than that, nothing.  I know it bothered her greatly, though, that she wasn’t able to stop all that suffering.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creasing his brow, he searched for the right words to say.  Quietly, to himself, he muttered, “But I don’t understand how we never knew.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrysanthe tilted her head to the side and asked, “We?  Do you mean the Underworld?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up at her he nodded, saying, “You see, usually an unexpected surge of shades would wreak havoc on our intake.  That’s partly why the gods need permits, so we can prepare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three looked at each other before Chrysanthe quietly asked, “P-permit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These were mortal realm nymphs, Thanatos had to remind himself.  Whatever they knew of Olympus and the Underworld was filtered to them through Demeter.  “Yes, permission to commit an act of wrath.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, so the gods need permission to kill?” Euanthe asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos rubbed the back of his neck, and averted his gaze, “For mortals, yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, but not we nymphs,” she said, completing the thought, folding her arms over her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, he said, “I don’t make these rules.  I don’t even enforce them.  I just collect the aftermath of what mortals and gods alike wreak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrysanthe piped up again, this time her voice a little stronger and said, “Maybe the pestilence had something to do with it?”  Thanatos looked at her expectantly and she continued, blushing under his intense gaze, “You see, shortly after Zeus burnt Demeter’s fields, one of the villages came down with a terrible plague and was nearly wiped out.  There were whispers that it was brought on by widespread hubris and neglect of the sacred temple there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s temple?” Thanatos asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apollo’s.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pure Olympian trash was all Thanatos could think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne and Persephone had spent a good part of the afternoon chatting, and while the spring goddess was more than willing to discuss some of her experiences in Olympus, she didn’t really go too much into her relationship with Hades.  Daphne was fine with that, preferring to keep her tryst with Thanatos quiet as well for the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except, when she thought of it as a tryst, she felt disappointed.  Was that all this was?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Daphne sat on the edge of the hotel bed, wearing a slinky sheath dress and nothing else, as she waited for Thanatos to arrive.  They’d agreed on 7 pm.  He even said he’d bring everything: dinner, dessert, and wine.  What kind of woman was she to turn down such lavish treatment?  Biting on her nail she thought about the night before, about how unexpectedly sweet the lovemaking had been.  Whatever was happening with everyone else, she knew in her heart that she and Thanatos were meant to be together for longer than just a fling and she was sure he felt the same way.  When she had looked into his eyes as they made love, she had felt like she was peering into his very essence and wondered if he saw the same thing in her eyes.  She hoped he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light knock on the door and she was on her feet, chiding herself for seeming so eager.  Pausing, she took in a deep breath and exhaled it as she opened the door.  He stood there, a takeout bag in each hand, looking down at her with smile playing at his lips.  The blue around his eyes was already darkened and when she looked into them, she could see the warmth of affection and the hardness of desire swirling there.  Silently she let him in, searching for the right words, but the blush of new love stole her thoughts, replacing them with a surge of joy and arousal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must’ve felt the same way.  Placing the bags on her table, he turned around, not bothering to shrug off his coat, and pulled her close, placing a hand on each of her cheeks as be bent down to kiss her, gently at first before his insistent tongue probed at her lips.  Breaking for a moment but keeping his lips close to hers, he said, “You’re all I can think about.  It was so hard leaving you this morning.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” was all she could respond before his lips were on hers again, his hands sliding down over her body to her hips to pull her close, letting her feel his growing need.  They were close, and yet it wasn’t enough, the layers of fabric between them suddenly an obstacle to their desired end state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling back, he shrugged off his coat and suit jacket and threw his arms around her shoulders.  In the hours after his impromptu interview with the mortal realm nymphs – her friends – he felt and overwhelming need to fold her into his embrace and protect her from all who would harm her.  His imagination had tortured him, serving up images of Daphne with burnt skin or worse – ceasing to exist – and the thoughts filled him with a paralyzing dread.  Murmuring into her neck, he said, “I don’t want to lose you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling back, Daphne furrowed her brow and stroked his cheek with the back of one hand, the other reaching up to wipe away a tear that spilled out and coursed down his sharp nose.  “You won’t.  What’s wrong?  What happened?” she asked tenderly, surprising herself at how deeply she cared already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos grasped her hand on his cheek with his own and kissed it, saying, “It was a bad day at work today.  Just…you know, I just want to forget about it for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding her head, Daphne pulled him back down into her arms and kissed him intensely, her desire to feel his love within her as strong as her desire to erase the bad memories of the day from his mind.  She pulled him back with her, walking backwards to the bed until the back of her knees hit the edge.  Breaking from the kiss, she reached down and pulled off her dress as she sat, smiling seductively up at him and grabbing his tie, but not pulling it – yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanatos’s eyebrows shot up.  “No underwear, eh?” he asked, as he slid his hands up and down her arms.  His eyes drifted down over her body, taking their time absorbing her breasts, the flare of her hips, and the carefully manicured triangle they framed.  The god of gentle death had an urgent need to bury himself within her, to feel her passion wash over him and carry away the mental muck his job had created. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hardly a necessity,” she said and then pulled him down by his tie.  Leaning forward, he braced himself with a hand on either side of her thighs as his mouth sought her soft skin, first tasting her neck, then the divot of her collarbone, before traveling down over the swell of her breasts.  His thumbs gently caressed the outer portion of her thighs as his lips descended further until they reached her areolas.  Already hardened from the cool air of the room and the anticipation of the moment, they crinkled further as his tongue slowly traced around her nipple before trapping it between his lips and sucking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne’s breaths became shallower and more frequent as he tortured her with his slow path to her nipples.  Once Thanatos had captured one in his mouth, the nymph dropped her head back and let out a breathy moan, spreading her legs to let him get closer to her.  She raised a hand to his head and carded her fingers through his hair, tugging it free from his bun, letting the silky white strands frame his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His touch stoked the fire in her blood and she found she was no longer content to merely feel his mouth on her body.  Pushing him back, Daphne sweetly commanded, “Take off your clothes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Never breaking eye contact, he silently stood up and ripped off his tie before unbuttoning his shirt and his belt buckle.  He wanted to move faster than he was, but his hands were trembling with want.  Finally, relief washed over him once he’d pulled his pants and boxers down, leaving him in nothing but his socks.  Daphne reverently stroked his hardened cock, wrapping her fingers around it and lowering her mouth to the tip.  The trembling returned to his hands as he watched her extend her tongue and roll it around the head.  They’d had sex less than a day ago and yet this felt completely different, the novelty of the first time replaced with the anticipation of bonding again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Placing gentle hands on either side of her head, he watched as she sunk her mouth over his cock, torn between wanting to watch her beautiful mouth work his length and wanting to close his eyes to savor the moment.  Involuntarily, his mouth parted slightly and he emitted a strangled moan, his fingers latching onto her hair as she increased the speed and pressure on his dick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stopping briefly, she pulled her head back and looked up at him lovingly, which sent a pang of happiness and despair to his heart.  Basking in her love was restorative, life giving; what would he do if he ever lost that? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me see your wings,” she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Always eager to oblige, he extended his wings for her, spreading them to their full length and smiling back down at her as her eyes glazed over with unmistakable lust.  Daphne returned to her ministrations, sucking harder on his dick than before, eliciting soft moans from her lover.  It would be so easy to let her finish him off, let him spill his seed in her mouth, but he wanted more than just that.  He felt an overwhelming urge to return the pleasure she had brought him.  Thanatos pushed her back, saying, “It’s my turn to taste you.”  A few days ago he couldn’t imagine uttering such a phrase, and yet here he was engaging in the most intimate of acts with the loveliest nymph he had ever met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, Daphne silently scooted back on the bed and spread her legs for Thanatos, leaning back on her elbows.  Smirking at him, she beckoned him and, like the good lover he was, he slid onto the bed, a hand gripping each of her thighs as he looked at her neatly trimmed pink and blue pussy.  Having never done this before, Thanatos hoped he was doing it correctly as he lowered his tongue to her clit, licking it tentatively at first to gauge her reaction.  She let out a little sigh and he knew this was exactly what she wanted.  It was just like yesterday evening, when he used his thumb to bring her to orgasm, except the instrument of pleasure was replaced with something more intimate.  Pushing in a little further, he applied more pressure to her nub, swirling around it and sucking on it.  He continued on like this, pressing harder and harder, discovering what she liked until she moaned out, “Less pressure,” and he obliged immediately, scaling back but not slowing down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne grabbed his hand and guided it down to her pussy, saying, “Put your fingers inside me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly he slid his middle finger inside of her and pumped back and forth a little before adding his index finger.  His slender digits turned up and beckoned against her sensitive flesh, causing her to moan loudly.  She was so wet and very close, a pleased smile crossing his face as his tongue moved as fast as it could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arching her back, she let out a strangled cry and pinched her nipples as she came against his mouth.  Sitting back on his heels, he regarded her as he wiped her essence from his face with the back of his hand: the drunk look of pleasure on her face as she bit a finger, her heaving chest, and her lower lips which still contracted as her orgasm winded down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting up, she pulled him back on top of her and said urgently, “I need you inside of me now.”  Slipping her hand under the pillow, she pulled out a condom and handed it to him.  Fumbling with the foil, he finally managed to roll it over his dick and then he was inside of her.  Everything else was forgotten as he sighed with pleasure to feel her swollen, post-orgasmic walls clench his dick.  Thanatos was beyond words, invested in reaching that same peak to which he had just led Daphne.  He craved the sweet oblivion of release and chased it as he pounded into her over and over again until he felt the well of tension inside of him break as he spilled his seed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of breath, they briefly kissed before he collapsed on her for a few seconds to regain his strength.  Finally, he got up and disposed of the condom and sat on the edge of the bed.  “Dinner?” he asked and extended a hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling, she grabbed his hand and let him pull her up.  “Absolutely.  I’m starving after that work out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later, Daphne lay in bed, dinner, dessert, and the bottle of wine gone between them.  Thanatos lay asleep on his side, facing her.  Her mind raced with thoughts of the future, but she felt reassured with Thanatos next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the nightstand, her phone beeped and she furrowed her brow, wondering who was texting her at midnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s Persephone.  I just found out who reported me to Zeus.  If you’re awake, can you talk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne tapped out, “Sure, give me a second and I’ll call you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😬</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Secrets and Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hades and Hecate discuss Zeus's earlier phone call in which he revealed that Thanatos and Minthe had revealed her act of wrath to him.  Persephone overhears the conversation and calls Daphne to discuss it.</p><p>Daphne confronts Thanatos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hecate had managed to get a solid six hours of sleep that afternoon into the evening before Hades had called her, waking her up from her blissfully dream-free slumber.  It was enough to keep her going a little longer, but she wondered if Hades ever went this long without sleep when crises hit the Underworld.  If it were up to her, she would let chaos determine the direction of events, but that would result in the ruination of the Underworld as Hades had constructed it and, she had to acknowledge, she enjoyed the higher-standard of living that existed there now.</p><p> </p><p>She sat on a couch in Hades’s home office, watching as he fixed both of them scotch.  She preferred beer, but knew he didn’t keep it in his house.  Sitting down next to her, Hades handed her the drink and immediately took a sip from his, letting Hecate know that whatever news he’d dragged her to his place for was likely very terrible indeed.</p><p> </p><p>“I talked to Zeus today,” he said after the scotch had burned down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that’s always a reason to drink,” Hecate said, taking a sip.</p><p> </p><p>Hades half-grunted, half-laughed, and then continued, “He also told me that Minthe and Thanatos were the ones who reported Persephone to him.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em> was the first word that came to her mind.  She hadn’t intended on Hades finding out so soon.  The goddess of witchcraft was still trying to tie up the Apollo drama. </p><p> </p><p>Her silence must’ve been telling because he turned to her and arched an eyebrow, saying, “You’re awfully quiet.  Did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t turn to look at him, but continued to stare straight ahead as she said, “Yes, I knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why Thanatos did all of those tasks for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me, old friend?”  His voice was sad and accusatory and it wrenched Hecate’s heart a little.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to face him, she said, “Because of everything going on, we need to operate with a level head and I know you, Hades.  I know how much you care for Persephone and she needs that, needs your support.  But hurting Thanatos right now isn’t going to help things.  I have him on a short leash – he’s never been more compliant in his life.  If we’re going to win this battle against Zeus, we might need his help again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hades grimaced and said, “I’m irritated that you didn’t trust me to be logical enough to save Thanatos’s pain until after we took care of Zeus.”</p><p> </p><p>She briefly wondered if she should tell him about the pictures Apollo took of Persephone or about Minthe’s transformation into a plant, but dismissed the idea away immediately.  It wasn’t her story to tell.  Clearing her throat, she said, “Surely you can understand why I did what I did?”</p><p> </p><p>Knocking back the rest of his scotch he said, “I do, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m disappointed you didn’t tell me sooner.  I could’ve managed that call with Zeus much better.  Are you keeping any other secrets from me?” he asked, somewhat accusatorily.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I</em> have no more secrets,” she said, taking another sip of scotch.</p><p> </p><p>Hades examined her face and shook his head, saying, “I’m not thrilled with these guessing games.  I’ve been trying to get a hold of Thanatos and Minthe this evening, but haven’t been able to reach them.”</p><p> </p><p>Hecate shrugged and said, “I gave Minthe the rest of the week off a few days ago.  And Thanatos has been checking in on Daphne regularly.”</p><p> </p><p>Hades put his glass down on the end table and sat back, giving Hecate a side glance.  He appreciated all of the work she did for him, but her secretive ways had always been a block in their friendship.  While he never doubted her loyalty, he did doubt the way she decided what information he should – or shouldn’t – know. </p><p> </p><p>As if reading his mind, Hecate said, “Look, this crisis has a lot of moving parts.  I’m working with my tech lead to get as much intel as possible on the Olympians.  I need Thanatos to help keep an eye on Daphne.  And-”</p><p> </p><p>“About that,” the god of the dead interrupted, “Can you please help me understand what is going on with Daphne?”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing heavily, Hecate thought about the best way to bring up the topic without alerting him to what had happened to Persephone.  “We’d gotten some intel on Apollo’s phone that was disturbing.  I dispatched Thanatos to keep an eye on Daphne, who appears to have been boxed into a relationship with Apollo.  Fortunately, Thanatos was able to bring her here before that shitty sun god did something terrible to her.”  There was a beat of silence between them and then Hecate continued, “I know you want to punish him.  That’s your call.  But he came to me and confessed; he has expressed true remorse to me for his actions.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you find on Apollo’s phone?” Hades asked, his voice betraying a hint of alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“Compromising pictures,” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of?  Daphne?  Someone else?” he probed, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone else,” she said with finality, hoping he would drop it at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” he asked, his voice deepening as he sat up rigid, his neck twisted uncomfortably to stare at his friend and closest ally.</p><p> </p><p>Hecate could feel the heat radiating off of his body.  Slowly she said, “It’s…not my secret to tell.”  The goddess of witchcraft stared into his eyes, hers conveying all of the anguish and reluctance possible without using her powers.  Fortunately, he seemed to take the hint, though his already poor mood soured further.</p><p> </p><p>Hades grunted and sat back on the couch, shielding his eyes from the suddenly bright lights of his office.  Changing the topic, he said, “I don’t have a lot of options.  I need to keep Nyx on my side if there is going to be all out war between Olympus and the Underworld.  And it’s not exactly like he has a backup outside of Hermes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” she said, punctuating the ‘p.’  With nothing left to discuss, she stood up and said, “I’m going to head out.  In the morning I need to touch base with my tech lead and see where we are with some things.”  Hades nodded but didn’t drop his hands from his face nor did he stand up.  When she was at the office door, she said, “And I would keep in mind that everyone you know has at least one secret, if not more.”</p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p>Daphne, dressed in lounge pants and an oversized sweater Thanatos had given her, closed the hotel door behind her and snuck down to the ground floor, quietly padding around until she found an unoccupied conference room.  Leaning against the table, she dialed Persephone, noting that it was 12:16 AM.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang twice before the quiet voice of Persephone answered, “Daphne?”</p><p> </p><p>It reminded the nymph of how she must’ve sounded to Hecate when she had called her at Apollo’s apartment only days ago.  Her heart clenching, she asked, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now?  Yeah.  Are you alone?  I assume so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s just me,” Daphne said, wondering when would be a good time to tell her that she’d become romantically involved with Thanatos.  Probably she should have that conversation with him first, but she was afraid of ruining the newness of it with a label.  Everything just seemed to be going so fast.  “So, you found out who ratted you out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t supposed to overhear it, but Hecate came by a couple of hours ago to talk to Hades.  I happened to overhear him telling her that Zeus called him earlier and said that Minthe and Thanatos reported me.”  Persephone said it almost casually, if not somewhat irritated, as if she were unsurprised by the revelation. </p><p><br/>
Jarred, Daphne was silent for a long time.  Eventually, the goddess asked, “Are you still there, Daphne?”</p><p> </p><p>Her throat dry, she coughed out, “Y-yeah, just shocked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?  Do you know them?” the goddess asked, confused.  “Hecate mentioned that he rescued you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He did,” Daphne said, somewhat distantly.  She was trying to wrap her head around how Thanatos could’ve done such a thing.  He was so gentle and kind to her, and yet this act was deceitful and nasty.  How well did she know any of the gods she’d been intimate with recently?</p><p> </p><p>“Hades is furious.  He tried calling Thanatos as soon as he found out, but he didn’t pick up.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course not, Daphne thought to herself.  They were too busy fucking and having dinner; for the first time in her life she was finally having a good time with a romantic partner.  Of course this would have to happen.  Desperate to pull herself out of her thoughts, she asked, “What about Minthe?”</p><p> </p><p>Persephone let out a nervous little laughter, which the nymph dimly realized was odd, and said, “Oh he tried calling her too, but she didn’t pick up.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think Hades is going to do to Thanatos?”</p><p> </p><p>Persephone sighed and said, “I don’t know.  I don’t even know if Hades knows.  Obviously he can’t kill him.  He can’t fire him either since he’s an important chthonic god.  And it can’t all fall to Hermes either.  There aren’t a lot of other gods in the Underworld willing to do what Thanatos does.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne heard everything, but didn’t comprehend much.  Her mind was too busy on what she was going to say – and do – to Thanatos when she went back to her room.  Wanting to wrap up their conversation, she said, “Is there anything I can do for you, Persephone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we could hang out again?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be good,” Daphne said, letting her voice speak on autopilot.  Nothing was good or would be good until she found out what Thanatos had been thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be so tired.  I’m sorry for bothering you so late, Daphne.  Thanks for listening,” Persephone said kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“O-of course.  Good-bye,” Daphne said and then disconnected the call.</p><p> </p><p>The nymph sat at the conference table for several minutes, composing her thoughts, willing her anger to subside, but the trembling in her hands told her that wasn’t going to happen until she unleashed it at the person who had wronged her friend.  She was just so devastated that it happened to be the same person she was falling for.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne was numb feeling, her heart pounding and her hands and feet feeling unusually cold and useless as she tried to open her hotel room door again.  Letting the door shut behind her with a loud thud, she stood at the foot of the bed looking at the peaceful face of the god who had betrayed her friend.  It made Daphne angrier to think that all this time they were getting closer, he was harboring this terrible secret from her. </p><p> </p><p>The door had disturbed his sleep and Thanatos woke up, perplexed at first by the empty spot next to him before turning and looking at Daphne’s figure standing at the foot of the bed, barely illuminated by the light coming from under the closed bathroom door. </p><p> </p><p>“Daphne?” he asked sleepily.  “Is everything OK?”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth was a thin line and her face set in stone, which he could barely make out in the dark.  When she spoke, Daphne’s voice was cold and clipped, sending a shiver down his spine, “When were you going to tell me that you betrayed my friend?”</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos’s eyes widened and he scrambled to sit up, turning on the light next to the bed.  Squinting his eyes, he felt his heart lurch in his chest.  She was staring down at him, her ice-cold eyes cutting his essence to shreds.  “Oh my gods, you have no idea how much I regret that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips.  “You feel so bad you decided to fuck her good friend?  I feel so violated!”</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, uncaring for his nakedness and reached for Daphne’s hands, but she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.  “It’s not like that.  I care for you,” he said in a pleading voice.</p><p> </p><p>Tears were brimming in her eyes, hot ones filled with anger and sadness.  “Why did you do it?  What could Persephone have ever done to you?”</p><p> </p><p>The god of the dead looked away and said, “It wasn’t her.  It was Hades.  It was what he did to me over centuries – riding me into the ground, denying my work ethic.  And it was terrible, but manageable so long as I wasn’t the only one.”  He turned to face Daphne and said, “But then Persephone was given a paid internship, having no discernable skills, and it got to me.  She and Hades were pretty cozy; it was obvious to everyone around him, including his girlfriend, Minthe, that they had a spark.  And with that came special treatment.  Suddenly we saw that Hades could be nice, provided you were attractive, naïve, and feminine.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne’s face was flushed, the blue patch on her eye and the pink on her forehead darkening.  When she spoke again, her teeth appeared sharp, “You were jealous of a 20-year-old woman?”</p><p> </p><p>He hated the way she phrased it and he responded forcefully, “No, I hated the way Hades acted because of her.  It’s not OK to give special treatment, especially when I have no other options in my existence.  This is it for me.  I don’t get to leave my work and pursue something else because it interests me.”</p><p> </p><p>The tears spilled over and down her face quickly.  She was such a fool for having ever placed so much faith in another so rapidly.  “I don’t understand how the man who rescued me, risked pain at the hands of Apollo, could be the same person who threw another vulnerable woman to the dogs.”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her, wide-eyed, for several seconds debating how much he should disclose to her.  Finally, he said, “I told Hecate everything.  I felt so guilty when I found out how serious Zeus was taking this that I needed to get it off my chest.  She suggested I do some things for her as a way to help atone.”</p><p> </p><p>Putting the pieces together, the nymph said, “And rescuing me was one of those tasks.  So, tell me, god of the dead, did you actually mean any of the things you said or did since then?  Or was I just an easy lay for you?”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward as if to reach for her hands, but stopped himself.  Emphatically, he said, “No, you have to believe me that everything we did together meant so much to me.  <em>You</em> mean so much to me.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door and a tired voice on the other side said, “Is everything OK?  We’ve gotten a few concerned phone calls.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne didn’t realize how loudly she’d been shouting, but she lowered her voice to answer, “Yes, everything is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, let us know if you need anything,” the voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne turned back to Thanatos and said, low and cold, “I think you should leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Daphne-” he began to plead.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave,” she repeated, slightly louder, but still mindful of the neighboring rooms.  “Don’t come here again.”  Turning, she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, locking it. </p><p> </p><p>Her soft sobs ripped the god of the dead’s already shredded heart apart further.  Quickly, he tugged on his suit, not bothering to tuck in the shirt or put his tie back on.  When he was ready to leave, he knocked on the bathroom door once and said, choking back a sob, “I’m so sorry for ever hurting you.  You have to know, Daphne, that I care very deeply for you.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t acknowledge him.  With slumped shoulders, he gathered his jacket and tie in one hand and walked out, making sure the door quietly closed behind him.  That old feeling returned as he walked through the too-bright lobby and out onto the dark, rain-slicked streets: bitter loneliness.  This time, though, its curse was that much bitterer, causing him to feel nauseated on the sidewalk.  Grasping onto the side of a building, he dry heaved over the sidewalk, glad that it was late enough where no one would witness such a pathetic display.</p><p> </p><p>He was alone again.  It was all he could think of as he stumbled back to his apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, if you didn't already know, I have my own Discord server specifically for discussing fiction of all sorts - original and fanfiction.  There is no restriction on the type of fiction and anyone can join.  I wanted to create a community where readers and writers could come together to discuss their favorite stories.  :-)</p><p>https://discord.gg/WhTPjcrAjr</p><p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daeira: https://www.theoi.com/Nymphe/NympheDaeira.html</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>